


Cheers to Privacy

by yourmariahcarey



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Frottage, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roleplay, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweet/Hot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmariahcarey/pseuds/yourmariahcarey
Summary: David and Patrick get much needed privacy, and then begin to discover all facets of each other as their relationship blossoms. Sex, sarcasm, and sweetness.





	1. We’re Actually Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has done a fic of what they think happened during their night at Stevie’s (or at least thought about it in GREAT detail) This is my take on where their relationship was during that episode, and then them taking it to the next level as their relationship progresses. This will be really long with lots of sexiness and fluff! Not sure how many chapters I’ll do, but I hope everyone enjoys!

“There haven’t been any customers in for a while David.”

“Mmm. Yes I noticed that.” He clears his throat, shutting his eyes and raising his eyebrows all the way up. “Maybe we should.. take advantage of it being a little slow. You know, I am still feeling very shaken..”

David tries his best at looking coy- leaning his chin on his shoulder and batting his lashes. Patrick gives a smug smile and meanders over toward David who’s turned to face the windows, leaning on the front counter by the cash. He slinks in behind him, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and lowers his mouth to his ear.

“Maybe I can help you relax a bit.” Patrick exhales, giving David’s lobe a nibble.

Eyes closing shut, his breath catching in his chest, David grinds his backside towards Patrick, eliminating as much space between them as he possibly can.

“What did you have in mind, my sweet darling Patrick? You’ve already applied the eucalyptus under eye serum; what more could you possibly do to help me relax?” He beams candidly, dimples hinting to the mischievous undertone in his voice.

Patrick lets out a teasing chuckle and grabs David’s hand, entwining their fingers then drawing him towards the back room. 

“Oh, I have some ideas..” Patrick’s eyes hungrily covet the sight of the man before him; his lips, the stubble on his strong jaw, his neck... then down lower. 

He crowds him up against the wall and kisses him with unrelenting passion. David feels Patrick trembling with desire, and he melts right into his touch. Patrick slides his hands up David’s sweater, pushing it up a bit past his navel. He quickly drops to his knees and stares up at David with wild eyes, leaning down and rubbing his cheek on the hair scattered on David’s abdomen. Patrick begins to lick and nip teasingly, hands tremulously skimming the waistband of David’s designer pants. His eyes flicker up to find David awestruck with dizzy eyes, mouth parted slightly.

At this point, albeit sparingly, they’ve had some time to explore each other’s bodies. First they made out and rocked against each other in the back of Patrick’s car, both finding much needed release; it was messy and slightly awkward, but solidified their longing for one another. They managed on several occasions to jerk each other off, mostly after the store closed, but once in the bathroom at a bar when they were both tipsy. They giggled like teenagers the whole rest of the night- if Stevie and Alexis only knew. David gave Patrick four blowjobs, which left Patrick breathless, writhing and fucked out beyond his wildest dreams. He had never felt so thoroughly intoxicated by anyone’s touch. David made him feel like his body had been ricocheted into an impassioned abyss, a euphoric nirvana; and they hadn’t even had sex yet. Patrick was anxious, but very nervous, to reciprocate. He wanted desperately to take David’s thick cock into his mouth and make him feel just as satiated.

David had been so patient about letting Patrick take the lead in whatever made him comfortable in his exploration. To touch a man’s body, David’s body, was positively electric to Patrick. He felt sparks with every brush of his fingers, every kiss, every taste. He took immense pleasure in memorizing every inch of this man, who is an utter revelation; now he wanted more.

“David..” he breathed out erratically, eyes closed while he bit hard on his lips.

“Patrick, com’ere. I need you to kiss me.”  
David whined out greedily; once he met David’s lips, Patrick pulled at him desperately, kissing him so deep it took his breath away. 

“Fuck Patrick.. you make it... ugh, how can... I resist letting you.... just take me right here and now?!” David panted out in between kisses.

“Mmmmm...” he sighs heavily. “I want... god, David. I... I’m ready. I want to, um, take this to the next step. I don’t exactly know what that is yet, but I want to. I’m ready, David.”

David grabs Patrick’s face with both hands and looks deeply into his warm, honey brown eyes; every time his eyes meet Patrick’s he can feel his insides just dripping, melting.. thawing out.

“Well, Patrick Brewer. You’ve done a truly awful job at calming me down. Because now I am so worked up that it’s unclear how I’ll get through this day. UNCLEAR!” He waves his hands around, pretending to be totally exasperated.

Patrick smirks, flashing that ‘very sure of himself’ look. “Hmmm... I think we can arrange something to hold you over. I’ve wanted you all day David. You make it so hard.”

David’s eyes go wide from hearing those words come out of Patrick. His body alight with lust, he feels himself reddening, heating up so fast he might actually combust. “I make it hard, huh? Perhaps I should see just how hard....” 

He lowers his eyes, snaking his hand down to cup Patrick’s bulging erection over his jeans, his other hand firmly holding the back of Patrick’s head to drag through his short hair. David lets out a whimper before shifting his lips to Patrick’s neck. He nips and licks greedily before settling on a spot that will most certainly be visible. He starts sucking gently at first, groping at Patrick’s hip with one hand, pressing their bodies together; he feels their cocks gliding seamlessly against each other’s, eliciting deep moans from both men. He begins rolling his hips and Patrick follows his rhythm like it’s something he’s been doing forever. David’s sucking on Patrick’s neck harder now, determined to leave a reminder of how much he’s been tormented today, when he hears the bell from the door.

David moves his forehead to rest on Patrick’s shoulder, and they both groan with frustration. They hear a voice call out. It’s Stevie. Fucking Stevie!

“UGHH. I’ll go, my sweater can cover most of the... um, evidence. Stay here!” David whispers hurriedly while adjusting himself then walking out to greet his cockblocking friend.

“Hi, uhh.. we’re actually closed today.” He tries to smooth out his clothes a bit. She will harass him relentlessly if she suspects anything, which she definitely will.

“It’s one o’clock on a Friday.” Stevie says plainly.

“Ok, is there something I can help you with?” David knows he’s being an impatient diva. He wants to get rid of her- NOW.

“Do you give all your customers this kind of VIP treatment?”

“Actually I do. Uhh, and I would love to keep chatting but, um, it’s just, Patrick and I were.. uh, uhh, working on fixing a lightbulb in the back so..”

Just as David is trying to walk away Patrick comes out of the back room.  
“Hey Stevie,” he exhales quickly.

She gives him a sardonic smile. “Hi!”

Patrick sort of clears his throat. “David and I were uh, just working on doing some inventory in the back.”

Stevie’s voice is dripping with sarcasm, “Yeah, you look like you’re really busy.. at work..... Ooh, what’s that?” 

Stevie raises up her brows and motions to Patrick’s neck. Fuck, she will never let this go. 

“What’s what?” He turns around, either trying to play it off or maybe blissfully unaware of David’s little marking.

“Ya got a little red, um.. is that a bug bite? Or uh, a little mouth shaped sunburn? It looks like a hickey, actually.”

“It’s.. uh it’s not, it’s not a hickey right; because that would be disgusting and wildly unprofessional- David did you give me a hickey?” Patrick was clearly unaware.

“Ok no, I gave you a half hickey because we haven’t had the time or the privacy for me to give you a full hickey!!” David shrugs dramatically.  
..  
“We’ll take the place.” Patrick says, exasperated.

“Great. And I’ll take this!” Stevie cheerily walks out with a bag of strawberries. There’s always a catch.


	2. Lock It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh here’s the really juicy stuff! It’s very wordy, but I can’t help how much I like writing these two- sorry not sorry! Ciao ;)

“But.... given that we only have the apartment for one night, maybe it’s best we just lock that box up for now.”  
“Mm,” David rumbles, nodding in agreement.  
Patrick leans in to give David a soft and sexy kiss, relaying his intentions.

“Okay, but we didn’t even get into your past...”

“Lock it up David!”

Patrick pulls him in for another kiss, David smiles and giggles against his lips. His hand glides to David’s hair so he can run his fingers through, then gives it a playful tug. After some time of chaste bantering and their lips casually caressing each other’s between sips of whiskey, things soon began to heat up, becoming carnal.. unrestrained. Their sexual tension had been building for weeks. Having no one to interrupt them from getting to freely roam each other’s bodies, they begin removing each other’s sweaters and kicking off shoes in haste. Their eyes are fiery embers, smoldering darkly for one another; their breaths hard and hot with hearts pounding.

David nearly rips Patrick’s t-shirt off of him, in fact he’s pretty sure he heard a slight rip from the straining thread in the collar. Patrick is devouring David with his eyes like he’s been starved for weeks, and David is the full course meal. On the bed, he flips David to his back to pin his hands above his head. Patrick straddles him, writhing on top of him to grind himself eagerly into David. He removes his hands from David’s, placing his hands firmly on the gorgeously solid chest underneath of him to find leverage. David throws his legs open, and Patrick begins to rock into him, their cocks sliding together, desperate for release. Even through thick pants and layers of fabric, they can both feel how much they are craving each other.

“David... god David, you look so incredible like this. Can I.. we, uh.. remove these....?” David sees the faintest of red splotches forming on Patrick’s chest and up his neck. He looks nervous, turned on, eager; he has never looked more delicious. His hands glide slowly to David’s waistband, tucking in his fingers; he gets the reaction he wants- a heated moan and vigorous nods of approval. He removes David’s complicated pants as artfully as possible, then kneels on the bed between his legs. His eyes roam the beautiful, barely clothed man in front of him- taking in the firmness of his body, the areas of soft curves, the coarseness of his hair.. the unmistakable shape bulging through those expensive black briefs. This is the most he has ever seen of David Rose, and he’s absolutely drunk on him.

“Mmmm.. This hardly seems fair; you’ll be taking yours off as well, yes?” David raises an eyebrow and brushes his hand against Patrick’s confined erection.

“David, I thought you’d never ask,” Patrick murmurs against David’s neck where he’s been planting bites and licks; he moves glacially slow to unzip his jeans, teasing the beautiful man under him. He wriggles out of them, keeping David’s smoldering gaze. He’s watching Patrick with heated intensity; while languorously propped up on his elbows, legs spread, his hips start rolling deliberately. He wants to show Patrick just how much he wants him, and fuck... he wants him so bad it hurts. Patrick responds quickly and crawls up to meet him on the bed.

“I am loving everything about you in these gray cotton boxer briefs. Very sexy Patrick, and shockingly not blue!” David quips, lips pushed into his side grin, his eyes sparkling with delight. He runs his hands over Patrick’s tight ass then gives him a firm, open palm smack. Patrick inhales sharply and grunts hard at the sensation. It sends a searing throb right to his groin, and he can feel himself leaking pre-come into his briefs.

“Mmmmm.. And I am loving yours as well David, but I’m much more interested in what’s underneath them....” Patrick bites his bottom lip as his hands shakily approach the waistband of David’s briefs. He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply, and frees David’s strong, pulsing cock from its confines.

This makes both men gasp and moan hungrily, causing David to promptly remove his briefs all the way. Patrick marvels at the gorgeous David Rose, totally naked in front of him. He feels himself getting lost memorizing the stunning man. Aside from porn, he had only ever seen naked guys in the locker rooms; no man he had seen even came close to David. He could barely breathe.

“Patrick, darling.. please know that you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. I want you to be...” and before he could finish his little diatribe, Patrick is grasping him firmly at the base of his cock. He leans forward to taste the pre-come flowing out of the slit. With one swirl around the tip with his tongue, he’s sure; this man has him drunk, enraptured by the velvety soft skin, the taste of him.. uniquely David. Patrick quickly reflects on how his life’s mysteries are presently unfolding, laying bare in front of him. Everything becomes clear, and he is more cognizant of his identity than he’s ever been.

“David. You are- you taste... incredible. I can’t believe it has taken me this long to get my mouth on you......”

He bows his head down to nuzzle David’s throbbing cock, kissing down to his balls, just losing himself in the moment- this perfect moment, with this perfect man. Patrick decides to let his tongue play with David’s balls a bit, then returns to the leaking, swollen cock above him that’s desperate for Patrick’s attention.

David feels his heart beating out of his chest as he watches Patrick indulge himself. Patrick. Who has never touched a man before him, is just absolutely worshiping David’s body. Leaning his head back, he lets himself become completely immersed in the intoxicating feeling of Patrick exploring.

Patrick takes a deep breath. Nerves are coursing through his body now, even with all the research he’s done. Never having done this before makes him shiver and sweat; he has never wanted anything so badly. He’s fantasized about this very moment a thousand times after meeting David, so before he completely loses his nerve, he leans in. He wraps his lips around the head of David’s strong cock, sucking firmly while holding him at the base with his hand. He slides his mouth down and licks around to get him wet, then begins to glide his head up and down tentatively, eventually finding a beautiful rhythm. He starts to jack David as he moves more confidently with his mouth. Now he wants to take more of David in, so he opens his throat and takes as much of him in as he can.

This elicits the sexiest sound to leave David’s lips thus far, which makes Patrick just about come in his briefs- he wants to hear that sound again, he wants to give him more. Pulling up slightly, breathing hard through his nose, he tries again to take even more in. This causes him to gag, so he pops off quickly and swallows hard.

“Fuck..sorry. I’m embarrassed.” Patrick can’t even look at David. He’s not crying, but his eyes are watering from gagging so hard.

“Patrick. Do not apologize or be embarrassed. Do you even know how good that felt?! Your mouth around me.... All I can say is that I will certainly take full advantage of any practicing you’re willing to do.” He winks and smiles brightly at Patrick who’s smiling sweetly with eyes pointed up to David’s, his head still bowed. David could eat him right up when Patrick looks at him like that.

“Oh I will be practicing a lot. I’m a take charge kinda guy David, if you didn’t know.” Patrick is now beaming and reaches over to grab at David’s wet cock.

“Mmmmm, yes you are.. now I want you to get on your back and let me show you how good you made me feel.”

Without any hesitation Patrick flips over, and David is on him so swiftly it makes his head spin. David starts biting and licking from Patrick’s collar bone to his nipples, traveling lower and lower. Patrick’s chest is smooth, with little hair, and skin so delicately pale.. David wonders how he got so lucky. His tongue traces from right below the navel to the top of Patrick’s boxer briefs. His pre-cum has leaked through messily, proudly displaying unmistakable desire. David starts to kiss Patrick’s cock through the fabric. He starts sucking on the head, and rolls his tongue around it; David knows just how to put on a show.

“David.... fffu... ck.... oh god... I need....” Patrick is barely audible between gasps and moans. He’s gripping the sheets, doing his best not to come too quickly. He wants this to last.

“Mmmmm, I know just what you need...” David sassed while removing Patrick’s saturated briefs. He bites back a devilish smile, pressing his lips between his teeth.

David moans at the sight before him; his low, seductive tone is practically whisper.

“Look at you, sweet Patrick... look at your magnificent cock. You can’t stop thinking about my sloppy mouth wrapped around you again, hmm?”

Patrick’s only response is a sharp inhale.

David brings his lips to the thick, dripping cock jutting proudly before his eyes. He laps his tongue around the head, gently sucking the pre-come from his slit. He teases some more, licking leisurely while he gazes up into Patrick’s eyes. With no warning, one hand reaches to cup Patrick’s balls then he plunges down deep onto Patrick’s cock, taking his length entirely in and sucking hard.

Patrick’s cock hits the back of his throat and he hears the most beautiful cry leave his lover’s lips. He pulls back up, swirling his tongue around and jacking him into his mouth. He gives the head some extra attention, then hits a spot just under the ridge producing another loud shout from Patrick as he’s bucking his hips, thighs shaking. David wants to fuck him so badly- they’ll get there eventually.

“David... if you don’t stop I’m gonna come right now.”

He hums and vibrates on him while bobbing up and down, giving a few more firm sucks and popping off dramatically. He’s thrilled knowing how worked up Patrick is.

“Tell me what you want Patrick,” his voice deep and gravelly, full of lust.

“I want... I... god, uh... I need to fuck you David. I want to be inside you.” He’s practically whining, and David gloats at the sound of him begging.

“Mmmm.. Patrick... are you.. you’re sure?” David ascertains.

Patrick huffs out, “Yes David, please.”

“OK, you’re gonna have to work me open first. Give me your hand.” David rolls over and grabs a small travel bag sitting on the nightstand.

He had set it out earlier, just to be prepared for whatever activities they’d be getting into. Patrick watches him open it up and retrieve lube and condoms.

“Well David, I’m impressed. You are unusually prepared!” Patrick eyeing him teasingly.

“Better over prepared than under, hmm?” David chirps, batting his lashes. He squeezes a generous amount on Patrick’s fingers, then guides his hand towards his hole.

David hooks his arms under his knees and pulls up to give Patrick more access. They mirror each other with tender gazes as one finger enters David slowly with little resistance. Patrick was unsure of what exactly to expect; he had only ever fingered himself, which felt so good, but David seemed to be much more used to the sensation. He begged for more immediately, so Patrick slipped in two fingers and began to move with more fervor. David started plunging down to meet Patrick’s fingers as much as possible, giving Patrick the hint that he wanted more. He crooked his fingers to hit David’s prostate, immediately eliciting a lascivious shout from him. He grazes at his bundle of nerves a few more times before deciding to give him more.

David whimpered softly as Patrick’s two fingers left him, only to soon be filled up with three. David gave himself leverage against the headboard of Stevie’s bed and began bucking against Patrick’s hand wildly- he wanted to feel him deep inside. Patrick’s pupils were blown watching David move like that; he needed to watch David come apart. Hearing the pleasure escaping his lips from Patrick’s fingers alone, it intensified his need to be inside David. Patrick’s fingers left David once more, and he reached down to touch himself. He was aching- desperately hard and leaking everywhere.

“David, you have no idea how incredible you look... damn.. I’m so... so wet....” Patrick bites his lip and grips his messy cock, firmly guiding his hand up. David licks his lips as he watches the salty nectar dripping from Patrick’s slit. He reaches to dip his finger in his own wetness and brings it to his mouth, sucking on his finger, eyes rolling shut and purring contently.

“Fuck.. Patrick I’m ready.... please... I need you now....” David was whining and panting, pulling at the sheets.

Patrick reaches for a condom and slides it on, trying to control his hands from shaking and concentrating on breathing.

“How do you want me?” David asks seductively.

“Just as you are, David.” Patrick smiled so tenderly; he meant that in every possible way.

Bending his knees so his feet were flat on the bed, David motioned Patrick to position himself in between his legs. He pulls Patrick’s lips to his, grasping his jaw gently, tongue flickering playfully. He feels Patrick begin to slide in, then hesitate; he’s trembling slightly.

“Shhhh...shh... Mmmm, come on baby, feels so good.” David reinforces gently.

Hearing those encouraging words, Patrick moves to his knees and pulls David’s legs up around his hips, pushing steadily into David with a jolt of confidence. The sensation of entering David was an awakening, a revelation. Patrick’s hips finally met David’s body fully, and for a moment time stopped- he was fully immersed in the feeling of warm tightness around him.

He starts slowly, reacquainting himself with a rhythm. Pulling out halfway and rolling his hips to slide back in. He picks up David’s legs and moves up so he can kiss him, soft and sensual. He’s whimpering as he kisses David, rolling his hips at a deliberately slow pace. He pulls away from David’s lips and looks at him all starry eyed- this is the most connected he has ever felt in his whole entire life.

“David... god, David this feels so right, so perfect. How could I have not known for so long....” he trails off kissing David’s neck, petting at his bicep.

“Mmmm Patrick.. yessss.. that’s it... harder, come on....” David moans out as seductively as he can; he wants to be fucked hard.

Patrick soon picks up his pace, and starts fucking David in earnest. This is perfect; everything in Patrick and David’s universe is aligned.

“David... oh.. fffff..... you feel incredible....”

“Mmmm, fill me up Patrick.. oh fuck.. faster, FASTER!!”

David’s body is lit up from the inside, the feel of Patrick’s generously thick cock stretching him is sending him hurdling towards climax. He shifts his knees from around Patrick to be folded against himself so his prostate gets attention. Patrick follows his lead and starts to thrust at him right where he needs it. David is clawing at Patrick’s back, getting the right friction between their bodies, and is soon gasping for air as he convulses through the most powerful orgasm of his life without even having touched himself. He’s not sure, but he may have blacked out for a second.

He snapped back into his body in enough time to see his beautiful Patrick- sweat dripping down his body, screaming out David’s name as he came and came and came, dizzily rocking himself through the overwhelming ecstasy. Their eyes met and though they couldn’t yet form words, everything they needed to say was right there between them. They smiled so brightly at each other, both of them aware of their love, but not yet willing to say it.


	3. Messages and Meltdowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically the morning/day after the night at Stevie’s; there are some revelations about Patrick’s wants, cute text messages, and some filler scenes before the Asbestos Fest episode. These two just compliment each other’s needs perfectly. :)

After regaining full brain and body function, they decided to watch a movie, which they spent the entirety of oscillating between cuddling, snacking, and playful teasing. David had insisted on packing snacks in his bag, and Patrick was very grateful for that once he saw Stevie’s fridge. They lost total interest in the film, so they indulged themselves in dreamy kisses until they were both just about falling asleep.

*

The morning light beamed through the windows, and stirred Patrick awake. He rolled over to spoon David, wrapping his arm securely around his sleeping beauty’s waist. He didn’t want to wake him, but he couldn’t help himself from planting tiny kisses on David’s neck. Just holding David had a profound effect on Patrick, both spiritually and physically; he no sooner felt his morning erection growing, pressing firmly against David’s backside. Though David didn’t want to wake up, Patrick’s soft kisses gingerly roused him from his slumber; then when he felt the firmness nudging him from behind, he simply couldn’t help scooting himself closer.

Both men reveled in the at the sensation of waking up next to each other, their bodies grinding together gently. Patrick’s breathing is coming more rapidly, then he grips David at the hip and gives him a sharp bite on the shoulder. David whimpers loudly, feeling overwhelming pleasure surge right between his legs.

After a heated morning dalliance, they entered the bathroom and brushed their teeth together; both men mentally reflected on how incredibly domestic that was, but neither dared to broach the subject out loud. They stole sweet glances at each other, candidly flirting with their eyes. Patrick playfully nudged David’s hip with his and David returned the favor with a little bump back to him. Neither of them even thought about it when they walked into the bathroom together- it just happened so naturally. Patrick just knew; he was aware of exactly how he felt- head over feet in love with David Rose. But it would take time to verbalize those feelings. Patrick didn’t want to overwhelm him. On more than one occasion David had alluded to his painful past relationships; being hurt, used, abandoned and discarded. Patrick was cognizant of the fact that he would have to work to earn David’s trust, and he was willing to do it; he just hoped his past wouldn’t creep up to ruin what they have. No, he’s not going to get in his head over that right now, not after last night...

They still had two hours until Stevie would be heading home so they jumped back into bed. Lying there face to face they hummed contently, petting each other’s arms, hips, hair; their legs delicately tangled together. It was Patrick who spoke first.

“David, I just have to get this out... last night, with you.. that was the most incredibly enlightening night of my life. From the first night you kissed me, I felt like a weight was lifted off.. how we connected last night made me realize just how wrong everything in my life was before we met. Without you, who knows how long I’d have gone before understanding my true self. So.. thank you David.”

Patrick’s honest eyes smiled gratefully, and for the first time in his life David allowed the genuine words escaping Patrick’s lips to soothe his ever-present anxieties. The more time spent with Patrick, the safer he felt. His chest felt full, warm.. he sat silent and misty eyed for a moment before clearing his throat to speak. 

“Okay.. um, thank you.. mmm, I mean you’re welcome. It’s been the best month I’ve had in a long time, well actually, ever... I’m um.. I’m happy with you Patrick. Really happy, in fact. I don’t want to tempt fate... or fuck this up. I fuck everything up ,” David rambles sheepishly as he tries to open up to Patrick, which is not exactly something he’s accustomed to given his prior relationships.

“You make me really happy too, David. Since the moment we locked eyes.. you sat and so smoothly relayed your ideas for a general but very specific store..” his eyes danced, lips curled into a sardonic grin, “... well, something stirred in me. It was the first time in a long time I felt happy. And for the record, the only fucking you’ll be doing will be happening inside of me. If that’s something you’d want to do...” He proceeds to trail his fingers up and down David’s hip and nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck.

Patrick manages to warm his heart with his sincerity while shocking the hell out of him with his brazen request for more. He can feel Patrick’s wide smile searing into his neck, his teeth gently grazing skin. David swallows hard and squeaks. Yes, he really just squeaked.

“You... you’d want that?” David manages after a moment of his brain melting straight down to his groin.

“I’ve considered it recently.” Patrick states this so casually and gives David a playful smack on the ass, as if he hadn’t just dropped a huge bombshell a moment ago.

 

*

 

Patrick volunteered to open the store that day so David could go back to the motel and freshen himself. To be fair, he takes much less time to get ready and Ray’s is slightly closer to Rose Apothecary. After being accosted by his family about being out all night, David hops into a steaming hot shower, letting it soothe all the bites and lightly forming bruises. He loved seeing his skin marked like this- marked by Patrick. It made him feel grounded in a way, and certainly served as a pleasant reminder of the night/morning they spent indulging in one another.

David dressed for the day and sat at the table with a cup of coffee. He picked up his phone and saw there was a text from Patrick.

 

 **Patrick (11:43 AM)**   Hey sweet cheeks. I miss you. You plan on showing up to work today or did I just totally wear you out? *wink emoji*

OH MY GOD. Sweet cheeks!?! Did he totally wear me out!? Saucy. 

 **David (11:56 AM)** Well well, someone’s feeling quite sassy! Any particular reason? Also, I miss you.

 **Patrick (11:57 AM)**  Awww! Hmmm, maybe because I’m not all worn out. *angel emoji* 

 **David (11:57 AM)**   OMG..... I’m on my way... *running emoji* *eggplant emoji*

 **Patrick (11:59 AM)** Ah, so I’m guessing by ‘on your way’ you’ve actually just now finished the final step of your skincare regimen.

 **David (12:00 PM)**   Rude. I’ll be there in 10. 

 **David (12:00 PM)**   Ok, probably closer to 15... 

 **Patrick (12:03 PM)**   See you around 1 David. 

 **David (12:05 PM)**   *middle finger emoji*

 

It was 12:40 when David strolled through the door to Rose Apothecary, finding Patrick busy with a couple customers. David jumped in to help, giving Patrick a dramatically apologetic smile. After the customers thinned out, offering a brief afternoon lull, they finally embraced each other and swapped a short but sweet kiss.

“So, um.... care to elaborate on that sexy declaration from earlier?” David could not let it go since Patrick said it. There was something so profound and juicy behind his words; as if Patrick had unearthed a whole entire part of himself that only David could have. It was perhaps slightly possessive, but the thought of it made him feel somehow closer to Patrick. He thought if and when, Patrick decided to eventually move on from him, he would still be his first- always.

“David..?” Patrick waves a hand in front of David’s glazed over face.

“Mm, sorry. I got lost in very sexy thoughts..” David said with a little shimmy of his shoulders. He didn’t want to admit any of what he just thought about to Patrick. Nope, not even a little bit.

“Thought so...” Patrick chuckled, “but I think maybe instead of thinking about it, maybe we could just, you know.. make it happen.” 

The ostentatious jerk starts spraying the herbs in the front baskets like this is just a casual conversation. David is practically sweating at this point. He wants nothing more than to just give Patrick exactly what he’s asking for, but something inside of him feels oddly hesitant. Was Patrick even ready for any of this? They literally just took things to the next level last night. He doesn’t want Patrick to think he’s a pillow princess (as he’s been previously accused) but at the same time he’s not even sure Patrick will like it. What if he freaks out?

Patrick has had sex with women, and just had sex... truly mind blowing sex.. with David; but what if the idea of being fucked is more of a fantasy rather than a reality? David has had situations arise in the past with men who were ‘straight’.. and as much as he knew Patrick  definitely  was not straight, he wasn’t okay with feeling this sitting in the pit of his stomach.

At that moment, he loses all semblance of control over his thoughts and his mouth takes over.

“Patrick what if that’s not what you want?” David felt the words fly out, unabashed and slightly more emotionally charged than he’d hoped. 

“What?... What do you even mean by that? David.... look at me!” Patrick grabs David’s face which was glued to the floor and lifts it to meet his eyes. David’s eyes were shut so tight, and Patrick leaned in to kiss both of them gently. 

“David, babe, open your eyes please.” His tone was much gentler, prompting David to pry one eye open and finally the other, so his eyes could meet Patrick’s.

“Patrick I’m sorry. I want to.. do that.. with you. That’s not why I’m in my head about it.”

“You..? Being in your head about something? Not a chance!” Patrick always knew how to lighten David’s anxious moods. He gave him a sweet peck on the forehead.

“Ha ha, Patrick- but really, I want to talk about this with you becau...”

The door opened and three women from town walked in to browse the store. 

“Hello Patrick, David! Came to get some skin care and brought my sisters with me. See if I can’t get them looking as young as me!”

The short haired woman, who David thinks might be named Gwen, playfully winks at them and then nudges her one sister.

“Ah, well then I’d be more than happy to help you ladies. This is more of my specialty than Patrick’s.”

 

*

 

It’s hitting 5:30 and David’s face is buried in his phone, pinching hard between his brows and looking downright agitated.

“Ugh, fuck! My mom is apparently having a meltdown and no one is there but Stevie... and, well.. let’s just say Stevie’s not really capable of faking sincerity. Mind if I head out to deal with whatever this situation is?” David moves his hands dramatically at the word ‘situation’ knowing his mother’s antics all too well. 

“No, of course not David. Go make sure she’s okay. I know Stevie gets so awkward in these situations.” Patrick quips, knowing full well how bent out shape Stevie must be trying to talk Moira off the proverbial ledge.

“Ugh. If I’m not back in an hour, assume I’ve finally had an aneurysm or slipped into a coma.” David gripped his phone and pressed it into his forehead.

“Ah, yes that is the absolute first thing I would assume. David you’ll be fine. We’ll talk later, okay? I want to finish that conversation.” Patrick reached down to give his hand a squeeze, then kissed him sweet and slow, still holding his hand.

“Okay.” David whispered breathily, feeling a pang of guilt for his emotional outburst. He walked to the motel, scolding himself and rewriting their entire conversation in his head the whole way there.

He opened the door to the room to find Stevie looking unusually pale and agonized which could only be attributed to the excessive time spent trying to reel in a distressed Moira Rose. Her eyes met his at the door and they practically screamed ‘ _thank you, I’m getting the fuck out of here now_ ’. She jumped up and nodded towards David.

“Okay Mrs. Rose, I think David can take it from here, sooo...” 

“Yes yes, Stevie I suppose he shall. I would extend my sincerest gratitude to you for your intransigence, but I feel it might be a tad presumptuous on my part.”

“Okay, well Mrs. Rose, it will all be okay, so, um, just keep calm. Bye...,” she mouthed a thank you to David quickly and shut the door behind her.

“So do you want to tell me what exactly is going on?” David’s hands were planted on his hips. 

“David, it appears Jocelyn is regaling herself in another philanthropic venture- an annual fundraiser for the town. Something about asbestos or ablepsia.. one can’t be certain; but she’s requested my assistance in planning this little soirée.”

“Okay... so what exactly is the problem then?” David is not thrilled. His mother’s meltdowns have been problematic on more than one occasion; one major time being when he was in high school and in the middle of a very important rehearsal for a talent show. Just as he was hitting some flawless Mariah notes, she came stumbling in, pills having got the best of her and began screaming about awards season; he dropped out of the show after that.

“She didn’t even have the sense to ask me to be the headliner- can you imagine.. a children’s choir? She must know that the most auspicious way to raise funds is to attract the masses with a big name!” 

While Moira ranted and shrieked, David rolled his eyes, arms crossed; impatiently waiting for her to stop squawking.

“Okay, why don’t you just ask her to perform then?” David was leaving no misinterpretation of the displeased tone of his voice. 

“David, I do think you know me better than that.”

“Oh my god!” He was beyond frustrated.

“Well. Perhaps you could bring me back one of those wool throws you’ve procured for the store. I’ll need it from my son just leaving me in the cold!”

“Okay, let’s not. I will... mention it to Jocelyn.”

“Oh David, do what you must.”

He knew very well he would have to tactfully suggest her performance being a lucrative selling point for the fundraiser. Moira being asked to simply help out and not perform caused her pride to get in the way of her having a normal conversation; she wanted to be approached.

“Okay so, I’m gonna go.. Patrick is at the store having to close up and do everything himself, which normally wouldn’t bother me but we have plans.” 

That reminds him; he felt his phone vibrate a while ago and hadn’t looked at it.

 

 **Patrick (6:26 PM)** Hope everything is OK. So Ray just told me he’s going to be at a business summit this weekend. He left not long ago. Didn’t know if maybe you’d want to spend the night? That’s if you’re not sick of me yet *silly tongue emoji*

**Patrick (6:39 PM)** Hopingthat you’re just in the middle of stuff and I haven’t just scared you off. I know I have been pushing a bit...

**David (7:02 PM)** OMG YAY, NO RAY! So no you definitely didn’t scare me off.. quite the opposite *wink emoji* I was just dealing with my mother’s dramatics. Are you still at the store? 

**Patrick (7:03 PM)** Yep, still here. Just working the numbers *nerd emoji*

 **David (7:04 PM)** Mmm sexy... I’m heading back now, don’t leave without me handsome *kissy face emoji*

 

*

 

Touting his overnight bag, he opens the front door and locks it behind him. He assumes Patrick is in the back. As David brushes past the curtain separating the doorway, he sees Patrick at the desk with a glass of whiskey.

“Well hello there, enjoying a cocktail without me?”

Patrick looks up at David with a serious gaze. 

“David, I want us to talk about something.”

“Ok, if this is about me leaving earlier, trust me when I tell you I’d have much rather been here.” David bit at his lips anxiously.

“No, no that was definitely fine, though I suspectthe reasoning behind your mother’s crisis might not have been entirely urgent.”

“Ugh, no it really wasn’t. Truly I am over getti-..” 

Patrick cuts David off with a greedy kiss that was somehow entirely filthy yet overflowing with tender adoration; soft lips and forceful tongues collided passionately.

“David, listen to me. What I said I wanted you to do... I want it.... so badly. I know you’re apprehensive and you have your reasons, but I need you to know that it’s something I want. If we have to work up to it, that’s fine. I just had to tell you that it’s something I would like.”

Patrick looked so honestly into David’s eyes that he felt Patrick’s gaze piercing straight through to his soul. How did he always have the right words? When the anxiety feels that it might consume everything in its path, Patrick is there to soothe away any trace of nerves.

“Okay,” David let out a breath he must have been holding in for quite some time. “So I absolutely want to do that to you.. I have um, had the thought creep into my headspace on more than one occasion. I just think I need to prepare you. So let’s try something first and we can go from there, okay?”

Patrick’s smile beamed so brightly that the warmth filled up David’s chest; both of them were greatly anticipating their journey together, and David was certainly looking forward to doing some online shopping.


	4. When Ray’s Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting another opportunity to be alone, David and Patrick begin to connect on a much deeper level.

They decided to grab drinks at The Wobbly Elm before going back to Ray’s for the night. They were able to find a quiet booth since it wasn’t too crowded on a Wednesday night; they slipped right in across from each other and glanced at the drink menu on the table.

“Well I for one am so thrilled to see the exquisite drink specials available. Might you be interested to try the $3 beer, Patrick?”

“So very tempting David. It appears they also have $4 glasses of wine. I’m sure it’s simply the best fruit wine in the entire province.”

“That’s a given, but perhaps we should inquire about the sommelier’s recommendation.” David gave a very snobbish look, raising one brow and holding back a laugh.

“Ah, indeed. Where did that odd little man run off to?” Patrick looks around with his hand above his eyes, grinning like an adorable idiot.

.

Once they ordered their drinks, Patrick a whiskey and David a Pinot Noir, both men began to loosen up. Patrick reaches for David’s hand and laces their finger together.

“Okay, so let’s hear your plans for getting me ready.” He takes a generous sip of his whiskey, never taking his eyes off of David.

David’s jaw drops slightly, then curls into a mischievous smirk and he glances around dramatically as if to make certain he can speak freely.

“Well if you must know, I will be ordering you a kit. It will have various sized... toys, so you can work your way up. You have to do this over time. No hurting yourself.”

“Go on, I’m listening. I’d love to hear more details.” Patrick folds his hands under his chin and props himself up with his elbows on the table, looking deridingly serious.

“Yes, so, um, basically you’ll start with the smallest one first, and use that for a while. Then you move up the sizes gradually until you get to the biggest one. When you’re comfortable with that, then you’ll be ready for me.” David sips his wine, trying out his best attempt to appear virtuous while giving Patrick a dramatized wink.

“Okay, so I can just keep...” Patrick crooks his two fingers like he would do inside himself, “until I get my hands on those.”

“Just your hands on them?” David’s grin twists off to the side and he closes his eyes, imagining the toys going somewhere else.

“Well mostly just my ass. And for the record David, I think it’s important that you know this... I can’t wait for you to pound me into the mattress.” Patrick swirls his glass around, flashing David a wholesome expression steeped in debauchery. David’s jaw drops.

“How do you manage to look so angelic while saying such filthy and delicious things?” He sat squirming, having to palm at his crotch to adjust how tight his pants were getting.

“Hmm, David. Not certain. I think it might just be the lighting,” Patrick laughs and downs the rest of his whiskey.

.

After eating some food with their last round of drinks, they decide to head out and make the drive back to Ray’s. Traveling down the dark country road, they giggled and exchanged quick, doe-eyed glances. The windows were down, allowing the cool breeze to engulf their senses. Both men felt so tranquil, so uninhibited; neither knew it could feel this way. David rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder and settled his hand between his thighs; gently running his fingers across the denim, he heard Patrick let out a sigh awash with hunger. Right on cue, the car accelerated to a much quicker speed- Patrick needed to get David in his arms.

As they stepped through the door of Ray’s with hands laced together, they found each other’s lips and sighed contently. Having another night alone together was such a luxury that they were eager to indulge in. Knowing David, Patrick suspected he was probably feeling some sort of anxiety over their conversation; he decided on a plan to get him as relaxed as possible.

“So David, what would you like to do with this evening we have all to ourselves?”

“Mmmm, well I can think of a few things that might be mutually beneficial.” David twisted his lips into a sly little grin, then pulled Patrick towards him and settled his arms around his neck.

“Ah, really? Well then I guess I don’t have to tell you what I was planning.” He knew full well this would have David reeling. Damn, he just loved to tease him.

“Oh no! Don’t let me spoil a well devised plan! I’d love to hear the details of your itinerary...” David takes his finger and presses it to Patrick’s chest, trailing it down slowly towards the waistband of his jeans.

“Okay David, let’s head upstairs.” Patrick grabs him by the hand and leads him up the stairs and into his room. “So, you’re going to stand right here..,” Patrick guides him to stand at the foot of the bed. “Good.”

David’s heart begins to race with Patrick’s commands, and soon feels his fingers slide under the bottom of his sweater, so David helps him to remove it.

“Mmmm, Patrick, yes! I am loving this plan so far.” David runs his hands over his chest seductively, fluttering his lashes. He watches as this incredible man folds each article of clothing removed- no one has ever taken such care.... David shakes the thought- still buzzed and not wanting to let his tears ruin the night.

Soon Patrick has him totally nude, face down on the bed and anticipating whatever was about to happen. A thousand little shocks light up his body as Patrick hovers his hands over his back, not touching skin but close enough for David to feel his warmth. After a moment he feels the drip of liquid onto his back; David moans deeply at Patrick’s firm hands gliding into his muscles. Starting in between David’s shoulders, Patrick works his way down to the small of his back and back up again- taking his time to spoil his stunningly gorgeous boyfriend.... were they doing that yet? Patrick will ask about that at another time. He rubs the tops of David’s broad shoulders, gliding down to the biceps, then works at his neck, planting sweet little kisses behind his ears.

“Ugh, Patrick, this feels amazing. Why are you so amazing?” David groans in a relaxed stupor, and starts to moan when he feels hands at his backside.

Patrick caresses his cheeks gently at first, eventually deepening his touch and spreading David open; when he hears a low, lusty growl rumble from his lovers lips he just about loses it. He can feel his hardness becoming unbearable against his jeans, but he wants to make this so enjoyable for David. He moves on, soothing over his thighs, calves, and feet.

“Get your hands back on my ass. Please Patrick... I want to feel you open me up again...” David is panting and writhing.

“Gladly. Let me just get these pants off..,” Patrick hops off of the bed, stumbling and trying to undo his pants with the slippery oil all over his hands.

David looks over his shoulder to see a struggling Patrick and hops up to help.

“Okay, um, let me help you..” David reaches out to grasp his hands and removes the offending jeans. “...there! Now can we.....”

Patrick nods, slightly embarrassed; he feels his body flushing pink and kisses David so tenderly on his lips. “Thank you, you’re such a good person.”

“Mmm, am I good though?” David tilts his head to the side with an arched brow, staring Patrick down.

“Definitely debatable. Get back on the bed David.” Patrick’s eyes are burning brightly into the stunning man before him; behind the desire in his gaze, there is tender adoration. He climbs on top of David, planting soft kisses all over with occasion licks and bites. Patrick is going to show him how much he lov.... well, he knew he couldn’t yet let the words escape his lips but how he was soon about to praise David’s body would be a resounding exhibition of his feelings.

He caressed David’s hair, leg thrown over his torso so he was positioned halfway on top of him. ‘God he smells incredible..’ he thinks to himself, lowering his head to David’s neck and inhaling his essence. His lips drag wet trails down his neck, and he reaches to cup David’s cheek.

“David, I need you now, need to feel you around me...” His tone was serious and longing; when their eyes met it was clear both men were opening up, ready to explore a more affectionate side. Any time they had fooled around, there was a wild, untamed lust heaving their bodies together. But as they lay there now, hearts and bodies entwined, the depth of their feelings come crashing at once; an unfettering flow of devotion.

“Please.... I... I need you Patrick. I need... please... touch me- I’m yours darling..”

This was uncharted territory for David. But he craved it; to have someone care, and want, and... well, to have someone be so genuine, pure intentioned. As moments passed between them, it was becoming clear that Patrick was someone he could open up to. It scared the absolute fucking shit out of him, but these feelings could never be denied.

Patrick began to stroke both of their eager cocks together, firm and steady; he licked gently into David’s beautiful mouth, drawing out the most delicate whimpers and moans. He slowed down to a lazy pace to prevent any coming- there’s so much more he wants. David briefly rolls over to swipe the lube and a condom from the nightstand. Patrick coats his fingers to graze gently over David’s entrance. He circles and teases before slipping a finger in and twisting his wrist to curl into David’s prostate. A few fingers later, Patrick rolls the condom on and glides in, immediately drawn to the tight warmth. He’s gently rocking into David, captivated by the blissful expression that’s blossoming on his face.

“David, you’re beautiful.. god, I can’t get enough of you,” Patrick is panting, his voice is dripping with need for this man.

“Patrick... let me ride you, please. I want you to see me ride you, make you see how much I need you.... you compl-“ no, no he was revealing too much. His words were left stranded in his heart, unable to find their way out.

They flipped positions so David could lower himself onto Patrick; he was soon filled with his lover, hands splayed across the milky skin below him. Totally entranced, their eyes danced cosmically to each other’s unmistakable expressions of souls connected.

“You... David... my god.. this is perfect, you are perfect. I have you, babe. Have you always.. oh yes.. YES... David,” Patrick babbled dreamily, then began rolling up deeply to seek all of David, hands frantically grasping at his hips.

“Mmmpfff, Patrick, don’t stop... you feel incredible.. oh god right there Patrick.. mmmmmm, yessss...” David leans forward so Patrick can reach his most sensitive spot with flawless accuracy.

A few more strangled moans and passionate praises, both men came so hard- one after the other. David collapses onto Patrick, warm liquid spreading deliciously between skin. Both men were on the precipice of revealing that four letter word, restrained only by their respective fears. David, damaged goods; used up, stripped away, and unquestionably guarded, longing for love to fill the void. Patrick, utterly lost; living lies, avoiding reality, revealing truths, seemingly with no compass.

He was searching, desperate for answers and truths, finding them all in David Rose.

He was unveiling, cautiously baring himself and his heart, for no other but Patrick Brewer.


	5. Fringed Vests are Simply the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open mic night! Patrick finds ways to relax an anxious David, and they establish some boundaries in their relationship. Small amount of angst at the beginning, foreshadowing the BBQ episode. I will be writing a chapter before I dive into that one, so no tears yet!

He wanted to tell him, but there never seemed to be a right time. There were so many words still left unsaid, and Patrick knew the time to say them was fast approaching. He had gotten a text from her, which meant there would be more. She’s texted random letters before, this time being no exception. If he could only show David how much he cared, make him feel secure- then maybe they could have a lengthy conversation about past relationships.

 

_Fuck, Patrick.. why didn’t you just tell him in the beginning? Be upfront, take charge!_

 

Nothing was ever that easy. These past few months had been the best of his life, and he’s spent every moment reflecting on how things have finally blossomed into the life he always knew he could have. He wasn’t ever depressed, but it was only after meeting David that he realized how mundane and forced his life was. It was like he was reading from a script, acting. Doing what was expected of him. Then when he moved to Schitt’s Creek and met David, Patrick began to unfold like the pages of an ancient book that was left on a shelf untouched for years; as he slowly pulled the pages apart, layer by layer, the words revealed so many obscure feelings he never knew existed. The truth was always there, just stuck in between other words and phrases that tried to define him.

 

They were three months into dating. He decided on a beautifully unique gesture; something bold.. David deserved something beautifully unique and bold- just like him. With the store being slow, and Patrick being the numbers guy, this was a perfect opportunity to attract some new customers while sweeping right David off of his Converse clad feet. Patrick would later stand corrected, much to David’s horror, that they were not in fact Converse but Rick Owens. He couldn’t understand David’s clothes, but he was getting there. Especially because he looked so damn sexy in everything he wore.

 

*

 

“..do I wear my fringed vest, and more importantly- do I wear anything under it?” Patrick facetiously stares him down, his voice like gravel and honey; strumming the guitar as he saunters off, he knows David at least thought about him wearing the vest, most likely with nothing else on.

 

David could be as stubborn as he wanted to be, but Patrick was certain once he sang to him tomorrow.. once their eyes locked, everything and everyone else would melt away, and David would see all of the affections of his heart poured out right onto the stage.

 

“Okay, had you not chosen to wear that white button up with so much of your neck and chest showing I would be very offended, but I’m choosing to focus on the positive aspects in front of me.” He smirked playfully, shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

 

“Glad to hear you’re coming around. How about I get us some lunch?” Patrick kissed David’s cheek, gave him a playful tap on his ass and went to grab them lunch from the cafe.

 

David felt like he was going to pass out- was Patrick really going to perform in front of him? This is much different than karaoke, which Patrick has never indulged in with David. He wished he could hear him sing, just a little bit to know what he was getting into. Sure, he’s heard Patrick softly sing in the car, but nothing that let on to his vocal talents. He thought about faking a migraine. Patrick pondered the rest of the day about how to ease David’s mind before the open mic night.

 

*

 

 **Patrick (9:54 PM)** Just got out of the shower.. *wink emoji* I spent a lot of time in there.

 **David (9:56 PM)** Oh? And what exactly were you doing in there?

 **Patrick (9:57 PM)** Singing, of course. And washing myself. Why David, what did you think I meant?

 **David (9:57 PM)** Hmm, hoped it was closer to what I was doing. I definitely washed myself after though *devil smiley emoji*

 **Patrick (9:59 PM)** Were you referring to this perhaps?

*image attached*

 **David (10:00 PM)** ...... Patrick. You just really sent me that picture... you gripping your cock like that. Knowing that I can’t have my mouth on it until who knows when. Bad Patrick!

 **Patrick (10:06 PM)** Well then maybe I shouldn’t send you the other one I took. *shrugging emoji*

 **David (10:06 PM)** Yeah no definitely send it. Like right now. I want to see you.

 **Patrick (10:07 PM)** If you like this I might have one more....

*image attached*

 **David (10:08 PM)** What kind of torture is this? That’s my cum Patrick- all mine... wanna lick it off your fingers & suck them clean one by one.

 **David (10:09 PM)** Send the other one please

 **Patrick (10:09 PM)** I had a feeling you’d want it

*image attached*

 **David (10:11 PM)** Did I die? I’m pretty sure I died, because you just fucking killed me Patrick.

 **David (10:12 PM)** Fuck. Um so tell me how much you liked the toy.. very interested to hear the details....

 **Patrick (10:13 PM)** David... I think you know how much... I love getting myself ready for you. I started with one finger, just gently sliding it in and out. Then once I started to think about you... I slipped two in. After that I pretty much stopped being so gentle and needed more, and that’s when I shoved the toy in my ass and started rocking on it. Felt so good David.

 **David (10:15 PM)** I’m thinking of fucking you right now. Patrick, I can’t wait to be inside you.. wanna feel so close..

 **Patrick (10:16 PM)** I know you’re touching yourself right now. Picturing my fingers and that toy shoved deep inside... thinking about your cock being there.. David I want you so bad, you have no idea.

 **David (10:16 PM)** I’m imagining you cumming from me just fucking you.. want that so bad. I’m gonna make you feel so good.

 **Patrick (10:18 PM)** God YES David... I’m hard again.

 **David (10:21 PM)** My turn to send you a pic. Since I’m so very generous.

*image attached*

 **Patrick (10:21 PM)** I want to lick all that off your chest.. all of it. Want to taste you.... you’re so gorgeous.

 **David (10:24 PM)** Okay, so glad Alexis isn’t here, because I’m going to need another shower.

 

After David returns from his second shower, he settles into bed and reaches for his phone. There’s another message from Patrick. Let’s hope this won’t involve a third shower.

 **Patrick (10:45 PM)** I hope that took the edge off. Goodnight David. *wink emoji* *blue heart emoji*

 **David (11:01 PM)** Ah so this was a very filthy trick then? But yes, yes it did. Goodnight Patrick. *kissy emoji* *black heart emoji*

 

*

 

“I call you when I need you, my heart’s on fire...”

He couldn’t believe his eyes or ears. This- his.. astonishingly handsome man with a voice that was currently enveloping David in its tender embrace; singing Tina fucking Turner. No one had ever serenaded him, and had they, it could never compare to this. Eyes glistening with emotion on the precipice of spilling down his cheeks, David was entirely full, warm- happy... intoxicated with how Patrick made him feel.

 

Slowly he was letting his guard down; if he wasn’t careful, he’d run right into the fire- burned yet again. He hadn’t ever believed in love at first sight, or really love at all. What he did believe though was Patrick. That the moment his eyes first met, there was something oddly visceral.. like they were meant to cross paths.

 

“Ohhh, you’re the best.” Patrick beams sheepishly as he strikes the last chord, his eyes looking into David’s; their gazes illuminating a thousand words. The rest of the night was wildly successful. People performed, laughed, drank and reveled in the vibrations of good energy in the room.

 

Although Patrick was busy as host, both men managed to share heated glances and intimate smiles- it felt like the day of their store opening in a way. Only this time both of them knew the depth of their feelings, able to show it openly and proudly. After the event wrapped up and the crowd filed out- before they began to clean and put the store back together, the two decided to polish off the remainder of an opened bottle of wine.

 

David poured their glasses, setting them on the counter and returning to close the gap between his and Patrick’s bodies. He grabbed his face with both hands, searching the depths of his eyes with a new found closeness. David pulled Patrick’s mouth to his- lips soft, tongues rolling hotly together. Patrick pulled him impossibly close, prompting David to crowd him against the wall. He tugged Patrick’s sexy black button up shirt from his pants and slid his hands up his back.

 

“Patrick babe, I had no idea.. your voice made me weak in the knees. I’m gonna need you to sing to me again, thankyouverymuch.” David licked up his neck, breathing hot moans and murmurs against his skin.

“Well I think I could arrange a private show for you...” Patrick licked his lips suggestively, teasing David because he knew it drove him wild.

 

He grabbed heatedly at David’s ass to grind them together- he had been waiting for this since that sexting photo exchange last night. David moved one hand up onto the wall, the other gripping Patrick by the back of his neck. He spread his legs to get Patrick’s between his so he could press him hard against the wall, rocking into him desperately.

 

“David, we can’t do this here...” Patrick murmured, sounding entirely unconvinced.

“You’re right... let’s go to the back,” David grabbed him by the hand, leading him past the curtain and towards the desk in the stock room.

 

He walked Patrick backwards against the desk before dropping to his knees and unbuckling his belt. He looked up to find Patrick staring down at him, eyes looking glazed over with need. He bit his lip and nodded to give David the go ahead. Making quick work of Patrick’s belt, button and zipper, he no sooner had the rest of his jeans and boxer briefs slipped down around his ankles. David massaged up Patrick’s thighs- god he loved his legs.. his long fingers gripped delicately while pressing searing kisses to Patrick’s skin.

 

Wet suckling kisses bombarded Patrick’s hips before his cock is sucked into David’s tantalized mouth. David loves Patrick’s cock; savoring the weight of the thickness against his tongue, the taste of him leaking, how he moans high and raspy when David does something to drive him wild. Patrick’s hand roams David’s thick hair, giving gentle tugs when he wants more. He knows by now all the little gestures Patrick makes; they signal like electric shocks to David’s senses, encouraging his mouth to acquiesce.

 

Once David has Patrick bucking wildly underneath him, ready to crack into a thousand pieces, David pulls back abruptly and moves to Patrick’s mouth for a depraved kiss.

 

“I need you inside now.. please Patrick.. I need to feel you....” David pulls his pants and briefs down to his ankles and turns around. He rocks back to slide Patrick’s pulsing erecting between his cheeks. He knows that Patrick would much rather them be facing each other, but David needs it to be rough.

“Mmmpfff... god David... we really shouldn’t.. here.. you’re not making this easy....” Patrick is doing his best to not pound right into David who is currently grinding his ass into Patrick’s dick, slick from his saliva; he feels like he’s gonna come from this alone.

“Condom.. do you have one?” He stops moving and turns around to Patrick’s eyes wide with lust, scarlet creeping up his neck onto his face.

“N-no... no I don’t.. do you not....?” Patrick wipes his hand down his face letting out a frustrated groan, and lets his head fall forward onto David’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, let’s try som-“ David is interrupted quickly with a protest from Patrick.

“No David, we cannot have sex without a condom... I just.. I don’t think that...”

“I wasn’t suggesting that! What I was suggesting is that you keep sliding between my cheeks or thighs... it will be like we’re fucking but safely.” David tried not to sound offended, but he was slightly; why would Patrick would think he would suggest that? Down the road, possibly, but not yet.

 

David has never consented to being unsafe.. that being said, there were a few times where a condom had been slipped off during getting it from behind, but anytime he realized what they were doing, he got tested right away. Just another sad ghost of his past, eeking back up to the surface to haunt him- Patrick didn’t need to know all of that yet. Sweet Patrick would probably run out of Schitt’s Creek and David’s life without ever looking back. Patrick gives him a smack on his rear, startling him away from his soon impending anxiety attack.

 

“Mmmm I didn’t even think... yes, fuck yes David,” he huffed out with anticipation, obviously worked up due to to the infrequent expletive.

Patrick only cusses when he’s feeling delirious with pleasure, urgent.

David nods back to grab Patrick’s jaw and brings his lips to his ear, “Come on then Patrick. Fuck me.”

That was all Patrick needed to grab David’s hips and shove his raging erection deep between his thighs.

“Fuck Patrick YES... I need you to fuck me hard... I want it rough baby please....” he was fully aware of how ridiculously desperate he sounded, but he couldn’t have cared less.

 

David reached to link his and Patrick’s arms together so he could be fucked hard. All of the sweetness and tenderness emanating from Patrick’s eyes earlier was so much- David needed to put that aside and just have it pounded out of him right now. Which Patrick skillfully obliged in. A few more thrusts and Patrick yanked himself out to come on David’s ass, shouting- and he was shouting!

 

Immediately he dropped to his knees, slid his hand through his release, then reached around to David’s unattended dick, jacking him hard. He lapped up the rest while he worked, which catapulted David into a screaming orgasm of his own. He shot his release so far across the room- both of them would laugh about how impressive it was later.

 

They hadn’t ever gotten this depraved before; could have been the wine, their sexting, or maybe Patrick’s voice was an aphrodisiac. Either way that was the most intense sex they’ve had to date, and he hadn’t even gotten penetrated. David had it bad. He was absolutely hooked on Patrick- every moment with him was pure ecstasy. All the late nights with various partners, the drug fueled clubbing, VIP parties and galas, extravagant vacations, luxury yachts- none of that compared to how Patrick made him feel. David was realizing, all of those lavish pleasures of his past were not spent blissfully; he had always felt so fucking empty.

 

Patrick cleaned them up, then treated David to a kiss awash with such tenderness that both of them felt their bodies transcend into an existence all their own. They stood and swayed in the back room of Rose Apothecary, neither wanting to let go of the other.

 

“Can’t we leave this mess until tomorrow?” David whined softly, his head resting lazily against Patrick’s forehead.

“Nope, come on David- time to clean!” Patrick gave him a chaste peck on his lips and pulled his hand towards the front of the store. Cleaning up didn’t take too long, even with David’s groaning protests.

 

Once everything was back in order and ready for business as usual in the morning, Patrick drove David back to the motel. He went under the speed limit the whole time just to get a little longer with David; his incredible man. He wanted to call him his boyfriend... would that freak him out? If he’s learned anything about David it’s that he has to have time to process things. He needs to work it all out in his own way, and considering how he’s alluded to the previous relationships in his life, Patrick is more than amenable to give him that. God, he would give David anything- everything.

 

As the tires of Patrick’s car hit the gravel of the drive at the motel, David kept his gaze on Patrick. He didn’t want this night to end, didn’t want to spend another night without Patrick’s firm body pressed to his. But, as it may be, their magical night has come to an end. With the car in park, they spend some time holding hands and whispering endearing words to one another. They kiss, soft and steady, all while treating each other to lingering fingers delicately brushing through hair and down arms.

 

Before the kissing exploded into a need neither man could currently satiate, Patrick and David said their goodbyes with promises of goodnight and good morning texts.

 

Both men drifted off to sleep, dreaming of one another. Patrick dreamt of an emotional David smiling with golden rings of light beaming all around him, flashing bright like the sun. David dreamt of a nature trail of some sort, where he hiked and climbed (ew) only to find his sweet smiling Patrick at the top of a clearing, beckoning for him to join.


	6. I Get So Jealous- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One- David and Patrick encounter a troublesome couple at the store and jealousy gets the best of Patrick. He decides to plan a special night away with David to smooth things over.

It was a busy Saturday in Schitt’s Creek, and it seemed like the whole town was buzzing with activity. Rose Apothecary received a steady influx of customers stopping in to browse, David helping with most of the questions about the products and Patrick ringing out the purchases.

 

“This is our new collection of bath bombs crafted using locally sourced herbs. We have 5 scents to choose from; each contain a shaman blessed crystal inside for physical and spiritual cleansing.” David chatted up new products with a cute couple who had just moved into town. 

 

Thom and Marcus were really gorgeous- both very fit with dazzling smiles. Patrick and David both stared for a moment when they walked in, rushing out enthusiastic greetings at the same time; eager to introduce themselves. Nothing wrong with some eye candy after all. They inquired about how the store got started and David beamed with pride as he reminisced about the beginning of Rose Apothecary, as well as the dreamy relationship he and Patrick had cultivated over the last three months. The couple exchanged looks, flashing David candid smiles.

 

With Patrick stuck at the register, David got to talk and flirt just a little bit; he was only human after all! The men decided to go with the Sage Black Tea Vertiver with Smokey Quartz and the Orange Pine Bergamot with Citrine. They picked up some additional items, a spiced aftershave and a massage oil. Thom lingered while Marcus walked up to the cash.

 

“Hey, so I don’t know if you and your boyfriend are into sharing but you’re both really hot. Between you not hiding anything in those painted on designer jeans and his delicious innocent country boy vibe, I don’t know who I’d want to play with first. Maybe you two could test out the massage oil for us, show us how best to use it...” Thom whispered to David in a low sultry tone, reaching his hand towards David’s.

 

He pulled his hand away, clearing his throat and laughing nervously. He glanced quickly towards Patrick and swore he saw flames blazing in his eyes.

 

“Uhm, mmm.. that is, such a generous offer but I think we’re good.. I- uh, we’re doing the whole monogamous thing right now. So... no thanks.” His face reddened and got all scrunched up, trying to not show how hot the store suddenly became.

 

“Mmmm, that’s a shame. Let me know if you or that buttoned up stud change your minds. We’d love to have you both...” Thom flashed a smile and walked to meet Marcus at the register.

 

Patrick completed the transaction with as much reserve and professionalism as possible, all the while he looked like he wanted to pummel the hell out of Thom. Marcus and his flirtatious partner both winked at Patrick, then Thom waved over his shoulder at David. Once the store calmed down and they had a moment to themselves, both men could cut the awkward tension in the room with a knife. Patrick actually walked over and locked the door. 

 

Shit. David cleared his throat nervously.

 

He didn’t want an awkward repeat of the Jake situation. What if Patrick thought he would just jump on the opportunity given his sexual history? All David wanted was to be with Patrick; he wanted that buttoned up stud all to himself. Lost in his thoughts and too anxious to speak, Patrick was the one to finally break the silence.

 

“So David, care to tell me what you and Thom were whispering about? Because I have an idea but I’d like to hear it from you.” He was visibly red, with eyes dark and smoldering- his expression was totally unreadable.

 

“Well.. he was extremely um, forward but I shut him down thankyouverymuch. Thom and Marcus are swingers.. they wanted us both to play with th....” David was abruptly cut off with a vicious kiss, feeling Patrick’s tongue plunge deep into his mouth as he seized a fistful of sweater. Before he knew it Patrick had pinned him up against the wall in the back room and the whole damn room was spinning. 

 

“I saw him David. I saw him flirting, saw him try to touch your hand. Damn it, I am not a jealous man, but seeing him undressing you with his eyes made me so angry.. and so, so hard. I knew they both wanted you. I couldn’t get it out of my head.. him touching you like I touch you. You moaning and writhing... you only do that for me David. Tell me so...” 

 

He went into for another truly sadistic kiss, thrusting his straining erection against David’s thigh. He held his hands against the wall and growled, evoking a filthy whimper out of David after he bit down hard on his neck.

 

“Fuck Patrick, yes... god yes.. only for you babe, please.... want you to make me moan... you and only you,” he gasped and whined desperately. He wasn’t sure if Patrick knew how much he liked being dominated, although his cock was definitely showing it.

 

His life in New York City had been filled with debauchery, especially after Sebastien broke up with him. He spent a lot of time being dominated by a woman name Nova and a man who just went by ‘Z’. They took turns at David, and it really numbed the pain from the inescapable heartache plaguing him. Then he had hooked up with several couples and participated in his fair share of.. group activities. But that was the past. Patrick was his present.

 

“Good boy David,” Patrick lowered himself to his knees, “..so good.”

 

David came in record time, finally able to pull himself together after his earth shattering orgasm. He lowered himself to Patrick now, and hungrily licked his lips. His tongue swirled around Patrick’s juicy cock which was messy with pre-come. He lapped up every bit before sucking hard on the head, and finally taking all of Patrick into his mouth. He sucked and glided his mouth expertly before popping off to get some air.

 

“Patrick, fuck my face please. Need it now.”

 

“Shit... yes David, god yes. Will you let me know if it’s too much..?” 

 

Sweet, considerate, horny Patrick. This man.

 

“Mhmm, yes. I’ll pinch your thigh... like this!” David gave him a sharp pinch to the side of his leg making Patrick yelp a bit.

 

“O-okay then, sit in the chair... good. Now. Open up your sloppy mouth David.”

 

Hearing Patrick’s command, David was certain the moan he let out was loud enough to be heard from the cafe. He opened wide to receive Patrick and let him slip into his mouth. Beginning slowly at first, he eventually found a gorgeously slick rhythm and increased his thrusts. David let him just take it- and fuck he loved to let Patrick take anything and everything. He loved knowing that Patrick was enjoying these sexual awakenings; getting to experience all of the gay pleasures to discover what he liked. 

 

They hadn’t really talked about the past, mostly because David didn’t want to have to spill all of the tea about his. They had mostly kept that box locked up, but Patrick had told him once that sex before was awkward and difficult for him. He had some... challenges.. but figuring out why had been such an incredibly uplifting epiphany. Patrick finally realized there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. Besides, David certainly had never seen any signs of Patrick struggling to rise to the occasion. 

 

Fucking David’s mouth was divine. His mouth was so warm, his tongue was so skilled, and his lack of gag reflex... well. Patrick hadn’t ever felt anything like it. He kept steadily thrusting his hips, pausing when David needed air; after a very deep breath David opened up so wide that just a few more jerks to the very back of his throat did Patrick in. His legs trembled and he pinched his nipples hard as he shot his hot white heat right down David’s throat. He cried out as he came, lending the back of his thighs for David to claw at; the carvings a memento of their passion for one another.

 

They both caught their breath after their impromptu afternoon romp, dressing themselves quickly to reopen the store.

 

“Well that was incredibly irresponsible, Mr. Business Major.. I loved every second of it.” David teased; he knew Patrick would be slightly embarrassed at his rare lack of impulse control.

 

“Ahh, yeah... I honestly couldn’t help it, but we can never close the store for sex again.” Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, looking ever so delicately mortified- blushing always gave away his secrets.

 

“Mmm, so what you’re saying is that I’ve fully corrupted you and we should do this once, maybe twice a week?” David smirked while playfully tormenting Patrick about his poor (superb) decision making.

 

Patrick loved how blissed out David looked after sex- it was the only time he ever got to see him look truly relaxed. 

 

“We can do it as often as possible David. Just not here during business hours. Now, back to work!” Patrick chuckled and gave him a slap on his ass.

 

“Ah, understood! So do you mind elaborating on your little possessive streak? Because if I’m being totally honest, that was incredibly hot.” His eyebrow was raised slightly- Patrick loved how expressive he was.

 

“Yup, I’d love to elaborate. Later. After our work day.” He brushed his lips to David’s ear and whispered, “Don’t make me tell you again David.”

 

David was speechless, which did not happen often. He was thankful a customer walked in because he may have just dragged Patrick into the back again.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**Patrick (9:32 PM)** I think you’ll be pleased to hear this... I’ve got a surprise for you David.

 

**David (9:55 PM)** Oooo! And what exactly is this surprise?

 

**Patrick (10:02 PM)** Pack a bag tomorrow and bring it to the store when you come in. We’ll be leaving right after we close up at 3:00

 

**David (10:03 PM)** Excusez-moi! What kind of bag should I pack, my sweet Patrick? Anything specific you’d like me to bring? *wink emoji*

 

**Patrick (10:06 PM)** An over night bag, so whatever you think you’ll need for an over night stay with me *wink emoji*

 

**David (10:11 PM)** Ohhhh, I see... *eggplant emoji*

 

**David (10:11 PM)** Uhm, but where will Ray be exactly..?

 

**Patrick (10:12 PM)** Not sure what Rays plans are, but I booked us an evening at a hotel in Elmdale. Did you want me to extend the invitation to him?

 

**David (10:14 PM)** OMG!!! Fuck yes & ewww no. I’d like you all to myself please. Unless you wanted me to extend the invitation to Thom and Marcus?

 

**Patrick (10:15 PM)** Not funny David.

 

**David (10:16 PM)** Well maybe I’m just trying to push your buttons so you go all man beast again... that was pretty hot *fire emoji* *heart eyes emoji*

 

**Patrick (10:19 PM)** Who’s to say I didn’t already plan on that?

 

**David (10:21 PM)** Mmmm do elaborate....

 

**Patrick (10:22 PM)** Tomorrow. Goodnight David. *blue heart emoji*

 

**David (10:23 PM)** You just love to torture me don’t you? Goodnight sweet Patrick, see you tomorrow *black heart emoji*

 

 

*

 

 

The day seemed to drag on forever, even though they were pretty steady at the store considering it was Sunday. They were finally able to lock the door as the last customer exited with a large purchase. Patrick couldn’t be more happy- they had spent $230 on products. David, on the other hand, was very impatient and pouted just a little after they locked up late at 3:24.

 

“David stop pouting, we have all night.” Patrick

mused as he finished counting the cash.

 

“Ughhhh, but I’m hungry! For food and for you. Mostly for food. Can we get pizza?”

 

“It just so happens I have a table reserved for 5:00 at that bistro you loved so much,” Patrick exaggerated a wink before finishing, “although if you don’t mind, I’d like to take our dessert to go.”

 

The smile that crept across David’s face was positively sinful. He strutted towards Patrick and was met with an arm’s length to stop him.

 

“Oh no you don’t- I’m finishing these numbers as fast as I can and then we’re leaving. You won’t be getting to distract me David; that is unless you’d like to skip our dinner reservations....” Patrick wiggled his brows and smirked, knowing full well that David would never turn down a dinner.

 

“ _Fiiiiiiine_. Hurry though, you sexy thing- use those dumb rubber things if it will speed this up!”

 

Patrick giggled at the request, pausing from his work to give David a peck on his cheek. He knew that David hated them; even though he never said as such there was a very specific face he made when Patrick decided on utilizing them.

 

They finished closing and were on the road by 3:59. Patrick really had hustled to get done, and though they were closed Monday he threw caution to the wind and left some things until they reopened on Tuesday. Both men chatted casually as they drove to dinner, engaged in their usual banter; Patrick loved to mess with David and naturally David couldn’t help but poke back.

 

“I only packed one bag, do you think that will be enough for one night?” David stated this, obviously joking, but silently reflected. Was there something Patrick wasn’t telling him about tonight?

 

“Well now that you mention it, I should probably consider turning around.”

 

“And delay our delicious meal? Absolutely not. I can rough it for one night.”

 

“Rough it huh? You don’t say.” His lips curled sneakily, as if he knew a big secret that David wasn’t in on.

 

Moments later, they pulled into the parking lot for the bistro and Patrick ran around to open David’s door, prompting a very confused look and eyebrow raise from David.

 

He laughed nervously. “Someone’s feeling generous tonight. Any particular reason?” 

 

Fuck. What the fuck was happening? Was Patrick going to break up with him?

 

This had happened before. He dated a guy named Troy for a month; he took him on an incredibly luxurious date where he was treated to a wonderful dinner, indulged in romantic gestures, fucked passionately all night, and then was promptly ghosted. David woke up to an empty bed at the hotel suite Troy had booked, finding a hand written note on the counter of the marble eat-in kitchen. He wrote one word- _sorry_. Best part? David got stuck paying for the room. He saw Troy months later at the same restaurant with another guy, presumably doing the same thing to him.

 

As the hostess saw them to their table, Patrick couldn’t help but pick up on David’s nervous energy.

 

“David? Everything okay?” He scanned David’s face, showing genuine concern.

 

“Um, yeah... no. I mean.. is everything okay... like.. with, us?” All he heard spew from his mouth was a blob of pathetic garbage. He really couldn’t stand himself sometimes.

 

Patrick grabbed David’s ring clad hand and looked searchingly into his eyes. The openness and sincerity poured out of Patrick’s big brown eyes to embrace David’s rusty heart.

 

“What? Why would you think that? I planned this night for us to spend together so we could have a romantic retreat. I want to be with you without interruption David...” and just then the waitress came over to greet them and get their drink order.

 

“Yes could we order a bottle of the 2010 Francois LeClerc, Gevrey Chambertin and a whiskey neat for me please,” Patrick smiled warmly at David, which always made his heart skip a beat. 

 

Not only did he order him a wonderful bottle of wine, he just knew David that well already to be able to select exactly what he would have picked.

 

“So much for that whole ‘without interruption’ thing, huh?” David winked, attempting humor to break the tension in his body.

 

“Well, I can guarantee that there will not be any interruptions once we get into our room...” Patrick’s eyes darkened as he licked and bit his bottom lip in one sexy maneuver.

 

David’s cock throbbed to a half hard state from the mere thought. He shut his eyes and threw back his head in a dramatic display of emotion. Patrick knew exactly how to break him apart with the simplest gestures and words; he was a quick study in all things David Rose.

 

David was two glasses of wine in and Patrick had just had his one whiskey by the time the food came out. They were really having such a markedly exquisite evening; it was so rare for them to actually have a romantic rendezvous that wasn’t ruined by Ray barging in, Alexis texting with drama, Moira occupying David with trivial undertakings. 

 

They ate dinner and chattered on about places they would like to go and how Patrick hadn’t done much traveling. David was careful not to overstep and make future plans. If he was being honest, Patrick would likely tire of him and move on to someone else. A Thom or a Marcus.. well maybe not one of them specifically but another gorgeous, less complicated, more worthy lover.

 

As if he read his mind, Patrick reaches his hand across the table to clasp their hands together. There was that smile again- that smile could melt the polar ice caps and warm the whole entire world with its unfeigned fondness. He soothed his thumb across David’s hand and bequeathed countless words of adoration for him without speaking at all. No one else had ever come close to evoking the feelings that bubbled deep within the caverns of David’s being; he felt himself filling up more and more with each passing day, all attributed to his sweet Patrick’s pure, unyielding sentiments.

 

As discussed, they ordered their dessert to go, settling on a big slice of raspberry chocolate espresso ganache cake. David couldn’t help but to stick a finger in the ganache and bring it to hips lips; his tongue lasciviously swirled around the glob of sweet before sucking his whole finger deep into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, then slowly slid his finger out. He thoroughly enjoyed the undone look residing on Patrick’s face after his little stunt. They left a generous tip for the waitress and dashed out of the restaurant as quickly as the could. 

 

Once they got to the car which was parked in a secluded corner of the lot, Patrick leaned against the door and pulled David to him with a winding force. He gripped David’s ass and pulled him against him, laying still against the car. David started to roll his hips, grinding into Patrick. Without warning, Patrick’s leg wrapped around David’s ass and he moaned while throwing his head back. His lips danced to David’s ear to whisper his very clear desire.

 

“David, I want you to fuck me tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original intent was for this to be one chapter, but I honestly liked where it left off. It felt right, so I went with it and decided to split this into two parts. There will be extreme hotness in part two, so I hope to have that up soon! Hope you’re all enjoying- don’t know where I’m stopping this but enjoying writing it for now.


	7. I Get So Jealous- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is basically a super smutty evening in the hotel- seriously, smut, smut, and more smut.

They barely made it out of the parking lot. Each time there was an attempt to break away from the hungry kisses and wet tongues, one pulled the other right back in. David had to have Patrick in his mouth- right here, right now. He grasped the bulging erection threatening to burst out of Patrick’s straining denim and began to undo his pants.

 

“David.. w-what are you doing? We can just go to the hotel...” Patrick breathed out, but offered no resistance; he threw his head back and let David glide his dick out of his boxer briefs.

“Um, so I’m gonna need you in my mouth right now, and then when we get to the hotel we can play some more,” David licked up the strong, pulsing erection in his hand and took Patrick into his mouth.

 

The feeling of David’s warmth and saliva slicking up and down his cock was divine, and he couldn’t ever get enough. Though he had many blowjobs over the years, none of them even remotely compared. David knew exactly what to do to him so he came and came hard- he couldn’t get enough of how David made him feel. He tuned into David humming around him as he increased the suction, the vibrations ricocheting throughout his entire body. Every maneuver of David’s mouth was unbridled ecstasy, and Patrick felt himself being lifted higher and higher; the pang in his gut grew intense as he felt his orgasm building. David felt it as well, and he knew just how he would drive Patrick over the edge; he wanted Patrick to feel him choke on his cock.

He plunged down fully, lips meeting the base and resting on the patch of neatly groomed hair. He tightened his throat to swallow, moving up and down slightly while keeping Patrick’s cock lodged deep in his tight throat. Patrick screamed with pleasure, fireworks shooting off in every part of his body as he filled David’s mouth with his release. David didn’t swallow; instead he held Patrick’s come in his mouth, then brought their lips together. Patrick opened his mouth and groaned at the taste of himself swirling between their tongues. David made him want everything; to explore and do things he never even knew he wanted- like share his come in a messy kiss for them both to swallow down. It was very hot, and very, _very_ gay. Patrick loved every moment of it.

 

 

*

 

 

They finally made their way into the hotel room for the night, Patrick reflecting throughout the drive about whether he could officially call David his boyfriend. He wanted to ask him tonight, but he wasn’t sure how these things went. Was he supposed to initiate it? Would David think it was too much too soon and get freaked out? He didn’t think it would be any different than dating a woman at first, but he quickly realized that David Rose was different- exquisitely different. He was bold but delicate, confident but complicated, beautiful but guarded; he needed to show David he could trust him. Maybe after tonight, after giving himself to David, he could release the words that have been dancing around his brain, dizzying his mind.

Patrick unlocked the door with the room key, never breaking the grip on David’s hand. They shut the door and dropped their bags; mouths collided like a meteor crashing into the earth, shattering everything else around them. Patrick’s grip on David grew rough, uninhibited.

 

“Wait wait.. let me use the bathroom and freshen up, then we can pick up where we left off,” he winked and smacked Patrick hard on the ass.

 

David went into the bathroom to relieve himself; the wine had gone straight to his bladder and the delay from him giving that impromptu blowjob didn’t help matters.

Patrick took off his shoes and socks before lounging on the queen sized bed. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw he had 3 texts. Fuck. Rachel again.

 

**Rachel (7:26 PM)** Heyyy sorry about that text a couple weeks ago.. must have left my phone unlocked in my purse

 

**Rachel (7:28 PM)** How are u? Haven’t heard anything in months. Want to make sure ur ok.

 

**Rachel (7:47 PM)** Um k.. guess ur not gonna answer me. Whatever this is we can work things out.. we have before and we will again. Just call me please. I love u please talk to me. 

 

Patrick’s heart felt like it intended to launch right out of his chest and crash to the floor in a thousand pieces. His palms were slick with sweat as he gripped his phone and quickly deleted the messages. They always had a cycle of falling back into things, him and Rachel. But it was different this time; Patrick had left his home town and didn’t look back. For the very first time he felt truly liberated- like he had been climbing a mountain his whole life, stopping and backtracking but continuing the climb. When he found David, he knew he’d finally gotten to the top.

He had to explain all of this, had to figure out a way to be honest with David without pushing him away. He had planned this perfect night for them, wanting so badly to connect fully. Patrick was never able to understand the longing that he always felt; music was the only thing that helped him through it. He spent so many nights strumming his guitar, wondering why he felt so alone. When David Rose breezed into his life, that longing feeling changed from an emptiness to a deep desire for more and more. More David. Patrick wanted no one and nothing else.

His thoughts swarmed in his brain like a hive of angry bees, so he took a deep breath and grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had brought. He poured two drinks, one for him and one for David, drinking his down fast to steady his nerves. He poured another for himself just as David finished in the bathroom.

 

“Mmmm moving onto whiskey are we? Are you trying to get me drunk and ravage me Mr. Brewer? Because that is wildly unprofessional and also highly anticipated.”

Patrick shook his head and huffed out a laugh. “Actually David, I’m thinking about you getting me drunk and ravaging me.”

 

He moved to close the space between them, pulling David into a sinfully impassioned kiss. Soon the room was filled with their quivering breaths and downright filthy moans as they began to strip off each other’s clothing. Down to their boxer briefs, they sat on the bed drinking the last bit of their drinks before devouring each other again. Patrick straddled David and ground his hips obscenely against him. The feeling of David’s cock pressing firm against his ass was driving him wild.

He had been playing with the kit David got him quite frequently. The first one was nice, the stretch wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. The second one had him gasping for air the first time he used it. He worked himself open with that for a couple weeks, then got to the third one. And damn that felt so so good. Especially when he clamped down around it when he came. And the last one- the biggest - holy shit. He fucked himself silly with that one every chance he could. He screamed David’s name by accident when he used it last, and is pretty certain Ray heard him. As enjoyable as the biggest one was, it still was not quite enough. Patrick imagined how much better it would feel with David inside of him and was fully prepared to beg for it. He had no idea he could ever in his life want someone- crave someone like this.

 

“Patrick, you’re driving me fucking crazy.. lose the underwear please.” David’s eyes glared into him with an intense greed; he was ready to tear Patrick apart in the most perfect way.

 

He flew off of David in an instant to rip away his last bit of clothing, his cock bobbing as he lowered himself onto the bed. David eased his briefs off, and as he hovered above Patrick some pre come dripped out onto Patrick’s stomach. He leaned down to lick it off, then moved to his neck. Teeth nibbled and his mouth sought out every inch of Patricks milky white skin. He was panting hard like he’d been running a marathon- he wanted Patrick so badly. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he fantasized regularly about topping sweet innocent Patrick. He pictured his honey brown eyes filled to the brim with desire, him rocking himself up to find friction... oh wait, that was happening right now.

 

“Tell me what you want, I want you to tell me,” David licked at Patrick’s nipples, then scraped his teeth across them.

He nuzzled Patrick’s chest with his stubble- a trick that absolutely pulled Patrick apart every time.

Patrick swallowed hard and croaked out, “Need you inside me David. Please.. I’m ready for this, ready for you..” he reached out to graze David’s cheek softly.

David whispered out a very muffled ‘fuuuuck’ while softly jerking their dicks together.

“Mmmm.. okay, you’re sure?” He gripped their erections tighter in his hand, trying not to burst from just hearing Patrick’s desire for him.

“Oh I’m sure David.. that is unless you don’t want to feel yourself inside my tight ass.”

How did this man manage to sound filthy, sarcastic, and sweet all at once? David lunged forward for a depraved kiss; all tongues and teeth and grunts.

“Oh I most definitely want. Turn over, I’ll be right back.”

Patrick raised his eyebrow to David, and slowly turned over to see him hop off the bed.

 

He turned his head sideways on the pillow and rested it on his forearms, watching as David rummaged through his bag. He loved watching David, his nude body was a work of art; the gentle but strong curves of his back, his toned biceps and muscular legs- and that juicy ass. He loved the dark hair that covered him, so masculine in comparison to how effeminate his movements were. David met him back on the bed with massage oil, lube, and a condom. He straddled Patrick on his knees and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Remembering how relaxed Patrick had made David that night at Ray’s when he gave him that massage, he wanted to return the favor.

 

Softly, he whispered, “Gonna make you relax first, okay?” Patrick nodded, and felt the cool drip of massage oil on his back.

 

David’s hands glided around soothingly, light and feathery movements alternating with firmer pressure; he wanted Patrick to feel like he was floating on cloud nine.. and oh he most certainly was. He moved down to rub firmly against Patrick’s buttocks, massaging his cheeks open. He wanted to taste him- to work his most sensitive area and get him nice and wet.

 

“Can I lick you.....?” David’s breathing was a bit erratic from how turned on he was.

 

“Oh my god... god, yes David.. please...” Patrick moaned into the pillow, then propped his ass in the air, pulling his knees up and resting on his strong forearms.

 

David licked his lips; he can’t ever remember feeling this way. This wasn’t particularly his favorite thing to do (he loved to receive it) but Patrick was just too fucking delicious. He bit at both of Patrick cheeks before spreading him apart. He licked tentatively around his hole, just to gauge his reaction. David heard a high pitched moan leave Patrick’s lips- oh yes, he really, _really_ liked it. Given the green light, David licked more intensely at his hole before spearing his tongue inside. He opened him up, lapping greedily and placing obscenely wet kisses at his entrance. He felt Patrick start to jerk himself off so he pulled away.

 

“Uh uh uh, Patrick- no touching yourself quite yet, I’m not finished with you..,” he cupped his balls and smacked him hard on the ass, forcing out a strangled impassioned cry from Patrick’s lips.

 

“Da-David please.. please I...god, David..” He was rocking his hips, writhing with need to feel his lover inside of him.

“Mmmmm, okay.. okay baby, turn over onto your back.” He ran his hand from Patrick’s red cheek, up his spine and to his neck, tickling him all the way up.

 

As instructed, he rolled over and David grabbed a pillow to place under Patrick’s back to keep him at a comfortable angle. David crawled down the bed between Patrick’s legs and sucked him for a minute, using his lubed fingers to work Patrick open. The moment Patrick felt David’s long fingers inside of him he could have come right then. He had only had his own fingers inside of him- David’s fingers felt like heaven opening him up. He began scissoring his fingers inside of Patrick while his mouth worked on giving his soft, pale thigh a deep crimson hickey. He added a third finger, his pace becoming urgent once he felt Patrick start to loosen.

The sounds permeating from Patrick’s lips were positively scrumptious; they made David feel wild and suddenly he couldn’t control his mouth. He moaned, not caring how desperate he sounded as he moved his fingers inside of Patrick’s tight warmth. David was very close to losing control, so he pulled his fingers out of Patrick and grabbed the base of his swollen cock to calm himself. Moving up, he met Patrick’s lips with a sensual kiss, his silky tongue teasing in and out. Patrick’s strong and calloused hands gripped at David roughly, moving one hand down his back to his ass and planting the other firm at the base of his neck. He thrusted as much as he could underneath of David, trying to get friction.

 

“Babe, are you ready? If it gets to be too much for you or you don’t like it just tell me to stop. Okay?” The sincerity in David’s eyes was enough to make Patrick sob.

“David, thank you. Now.. please fuck me.”

David had never seen Patrick’s eyes so dark and stormy.

“Mmmm, mhmm okay,” he mumbled hotly against Patrick’s quivering lips.

He rolled the condom on and slicked himself up with lube, also rubbing some into Patrick’s hole. He lined up, leaned on one elbow, and gently pushed the head of his cock in. He felt Patrick tense up a bit.

“Are you okay babe?” Patrick gasped out a ‘yes’ and David slid in further, moving as glacially slow as he could. He wasn’t quite all the way in yet but stopped to let Patrick adjust.

“David.. oh god.. this feels..... jesus David _YES_..” Ever so gently, David began to move inside of Patrick, being sure to go slow and not slam all the way in. Patrick started to groan and grip the sheets.

“More... fuck.. David, this feels- you feel incredible. Faster David.. come on..” He was whining, voice wavering and thick with lust yet still commanding.

 

Who was he to deny such a request? He began to move freely; his hips rolled against Patrick, ebbing and flowing like the dancing of waves in the sea. He pulled almost all the way out and before he knew it, Patrick had grabbed his ass to plunge him back in, filling him completely. A primal cry erupted out of Patrick, one of pure ecstasy, and he began to claw at David’s back. And that was it- David fucked him into the god damn mattress, pulling his legs up and hitting Patrick’s prostate with mind blowing precision. Patrick was in a trance, drenched in a tempest of pleasure. 

Both men began to tremble as they hurdled towards climax. Patrick took his pink aching cock in hand, messy with want, and just flicking his wrist a few times, he gasped out David’s name and he came with earth shattering force. Hot streams leapt across his and David’s chests as he shook through the most intense orgasm of his life. Far away, he heard himself shouting fragments of nonsense words, the static reverberating throughout his body.

As soon as Patrick clenched and came, that sent David over the edge, launching him into a different dimension. He cried out in an octave he had yet to ever reach, rocking himself through the intensity of his release. Their breathing was erratic, chests violently heaving. Lips smashed together in lazy chaos, they relied on each other’s rise and fall of their chests until they were perfectly in sync; the fuzzy bliss devoured them until they fully succumbed to the euphoric afterglow.

 

“Wow... oh my god, _wow_...” Patrick managed to eek out.

David hummed contently, still unable to form words. He grunted as he felt the condom becoming extremely uncomfortable, so he gently slid out of Patrick, needing to get up to dispose of the condom.

“Be back.. one sec...” was all he managed. His legs wobbled as he tried to stand, the world around him becoming a blur.

He made his way into the bathroom and retrieved a warm towel for Patrick. Heading back to the bed he saw Patrick with the goofiest smile on his face, like he had just been smoked out of his mind; his body weightlessly floating through the postcoital ether. David couldn’t help his lips curling tenderly at this beautiful being, pale skin and disheveled auburn hair sprawled out on the bed. Patrick just gave himself to David, to a man, for the first time. Joining his side, David locked eyes with Patrick and it hit him hard; it was like the bursting of a supernova. It was love.

 

”David... I..” Patrick couldn’t get the words out, “..I’ve never felt like this before.”

”Well you did just.. um,” David cleared his throat, his voice groggy as he cleaned Patrick up. “How’s that?”

”Mmm, better. The warmth feels nice,” Patrick croaked out with his eyes closed.  His expression was pure bliss- perfectly content.

 

After cleaning up, Patrick pulled David close so they were facing each other, arms and legs entangled in a dreamy web. David entwined their fingers, bringing Patrick’s hand to his lips, planting gentle kisses. Time slipped away as they laid there peppering soft kisses on each other’s lips, silently revealing words of adoration for one another.

 

”Mmmm, Patrick?” David pried one eye open to peek at his lover.

“Yes David?” 

“I’m starving.”

”Shocking. I’ll grab the cake.” Patrick laughed, nodding softly- laughing was easy with David.

“And the whiskey?” David whined, his statement cloaked in a question.

”Yes David, and the whiskey.” 

 

They stayed up for a while longer, finishing off the dessert and sipping whiskey- their sarcastic banter and cozy laughter filled the room. After a while, sleepiness began to envelop their senses, moving them to ready themselves for bed. Nightly skincare regimen done, David climbed under the covers to find a snoring Patrick. He pulled Patrick back towards him, taking on the role of big spoon and kissing his neck tenderly before surrendering to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly tried to make this smuttiness sweet as well, since it was Patrick’s first time. Again there’s some foreshadowing to the BBQ episode, but I’ve got one more chapter before that... Stevie's birthday! I decided on writing a missing scene that really showcased David and Stevie’s friendship, and also there will be some queer developments for Patrick. It’ll be a fun one!


	8. Stevie’s Edgy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Stevie’s birthday, so David and Patrick take her to The Man Cave to celebrate. Things get pretty out of hand, and David unleashes his kinky, dominant side on Patrick.

David breezed through the door of the motel lobby to find a bored looking Stevie dressed in her signature flannel, leisurely scrolling on her phone at the desk. She lifted her head to smirk at David, secretly thankful that someone was saving her from herself.

 

“Well hello there. Someone’s looking especially thrilled to be awake this morning!” David rested his head on his fist at the desk, flashing a toothy smile that eventually landed in a snarky smirk.

“And you’re certainly observant for it being morning. Can I help you?” Stevie held onto her phone and closed her other hand over the other one.

“Ah! Aren’t we just a peach? Well since I am such a great friend, it should warm your heart to know that since it’s your birthday on Saturday, I have come to discuss with you the plans for your celebration.”

“Really? I don’t recall making any plans.” Stevie gave him that cool stare, blinking her eyes slowly.

“Okay well, you know what? We’re making them.. right now. So, what kind of trouble would you like to get into to celebrate your birth-iversary?” David waved his hands about dramatically, inviting her to share her ideas even though he’s actually got it figured out already.

“How about you crashing a date that I don’t know I’m on?” Stevie sassed with a smile that eluded to fond memories.

“Okay to be clear, I thought Patrick was straight! I didn’t know what his preferences were, as you might remember!” David’s voice was reaching a fever pitch as he recalls how flustered he was trying to figure out Patrick in the beginning. 

 

He was relieved that he had accidentally slipped and called him his boyfriend a week ago- it was after a day of Patrick and Stevie torturously agitating him about how he’s terrible at compromising. After Stevie declared that her ‘work here is done’ she slipped out with a plungerswung over her shoulder, leaving them alone in the store where they engaged in some of the hottest sex they’ve had to date. It felt even better somehow after they had acknowledged the title of ‘boyfriends.’

 

“Mmm, but you certainly know about his preferences now, boyfriend.. so tell me, does your boyfriend prefer the top bunk or the bottom bunk?”

 

Stevie loved nothing more than to torment David.

 

“Were are getting sidetracked..” he cleared his throat, trying to suppress the blush consuming his entire face. “And I think you already know the answer to that. So what if I told you I potentially already had a plan for Saturday?”

“Oh do elaborate!” Stevie looked on sardonically, feigning a lack of interest. 

“Okay, all you have to know is that Patrick and I will be picking you up at 8 o’clock sharp and to wear something that shows off your greatest assets..” he winked and shimmied his shoulders.

“Rightttt, so something that displays my kindhearted nature and generous disposition.” Stevie cocked her head to the side with a wry smile.

“Oh god no. Definitely something slutty.” David popped on his sunglasses and strolled out the door.

 

* 

 

**David (10:54 AM)** Ok babe, Stevie’s good for Saturday *champagne emoji* 

**Patrick (10:59 AM)** Great. Plan on heading into the store anytime soon?

**David (11:03 AM)** Yes, I’ll have you know I’ve gotten you a tea from the cafe and am walking over as we speak! *middle finger emoji*

 

Ten minutes later Patrick hears the bell at the door and David walks in holding two drinks in a carrier and a bag, presumably something sweet.

 

“Hi,” David strolled in with Patrick’s favorite breathy greeting. He planted a wet a kiss on his cheek then handed him his tea. 

Patrick kissed him back with a sweet peck on the lips.

“Someone’s feeling very generous today, surely having nothing to do with feeling bad about how you were supposed to be here an hour ago.” 

He loved to tease David, and more-so the reaction it always got out of him. He was doing that adorable hand on his hip lean, eyebrows raised and trying his best to look angry at Patrick.

“You know I don’t like to interrupt your chi when you’re doing inventory! I bring you a tea and breakfast and this is how you thank me?! Incorre-,” he was quickly cut off by a searing kiss to his lips, and the slide of Patrick’s warm mouth opening up to lick into David’s.

 

He hummed contently at the feeling of Patrick kissing him so passionately. He felt like he could do this forever... damn. He really had to pump the brakes on all those gooey future feelings and thoughts of forever. He didn’t want to tempt fate- they had just officially started saying boyfriend. Things were going so well. But if he was being honest to himself for once, he was totally in love with Patrick.

 

“Thank you David.” Patrick’s eyes gleamed up at him so endearingly, the sparkling amber flecks in deep brown washed all of David’s uneasy thoughts in that moment.

 

David smiled shyly, still feeling so bashful even though their relationship had really progressed. They had seen all of each other, connected completely. Sex was always easy for David. The emotions were the complicated part. But with Patrick it was just easy. Like every time was the first time but with a kindred confidence, whether he was walking through the doors of the store to see Patrick standing there in his blue button down or him laying David down on the bed, nude bodies melting together into an intimate oblivion filling each of their deepest desires.

 

Patrick worked on the rest of the inventory while David put it on the shelves, arranging everything in his very particular manner.

 

“So what is it that we’re doing exactly on Saturday?” 

David stopped in his tracks. Not only was it a surprise for Stevie, but he kind of wanted to surprise Patrick. 

“Well, uh.. if you must know, I have planned a fun evening at a club.” He was trying not to ruin the surprise, even though he wasn’t sure exactly how Patrick would react. Maybe he should tell him.

“Interesting. I was unaware of the thriving club scene in Schitt’s Creek. Maybe a basement party at Ray’s or perhaps a rave in Bob’s Garage?”

“All viable options. But no, for your information this club is not in Schitt’s Creek.”

“Ah, an out of town adventure. What kind of club is it?” 

Shit. Patrick was such a planner, he should have known he would ask. David cleared his throat nervously.

“Well, uh... it’s called, um,” he was trying to keep his voice even “.. The Dude Cave.”

David didn’t need to look up to know Patrick’s eyes were burning into him.

“David... what _exactly_ is The Dude Cave?”

He sounded closer now.

“Well Ted told me about it.. his uh.. cousin Dwayne works there.”

“I’m gonna need a little more of an explanation than that.” 

“Oh my god, okay! If you must know, it is a male club. They dance, on stage.. and one might slip um, dollars in their-“ 

“Okay David. Pretty sure I know how that works.”

There was a silence for a few minutes as they awkwardly put away the new inventory. David was the one to break the silence. 

“So... are you uh... is that okay? That we’re going? Because we don’t have to, if you’re not okay with it. I can always ju—“

Patrick grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the curtain into the stock room. He grabbed David’s chin and pulled him in for a quick but filthy kiss.

“Mmmm okay so I’m assuming you’re going,” David hotly cooed in a low voice.

“David.. I didn’t know exactly how to feel at first, I’ll be honest. And I don’t know whether I will be totally comfortable once we get there, but thinking about you... dancing.. well, that just really got me thinking...”

Patrick leaned in for another scorching kiss, tongue licking wildly against David’s.

“I want you to dance for me. It would be so sexy to see my boyfriend strip off his clothes, piece by piece. Just thinking about that...” Patrick grabbed David’s hand and pressed it to his groin to feel his hard on through his jeans.

“Patrick..” David pressed himself closer to Patrick to grind themselves together at the hips.

 

The ding of the bell at the front door will be the death of them.

 

*

 

**David (7:45 PM)** Heading over now birthday girl!

**Stevie (7:48 PM)** Ew don’t 

**David (7:51 PM)** I guess you don’t want your present then

**Stevie (7:52 PM)** It better be a hot guy.

**David (7:55 PM)** Actually two, and they’ve just pulled up to your apartment so get your ass out here

**Stevie (7:56 PM)** I should have known Patrick would be early

 

“So anyone wanna tell me where we’re going?” Stevie leans forward in the backseat to the middle of David and Patrick.

“Well let’s just say there will be plenty of hot guys, so if you’re looking for a random....” David leans his head towards hers.

“Okay, if you’re taking me to a gay bar then I’m definitely not getting any tonight.”

“Who said anything about going to a gay bar?” 

Stevie raises her eyebrow curiously at David and sat back in her seat.

  

Roughly 30 minutes full of car karaoke to David’s assortment of pop from the 90’s/2000’s, they pull up to The Dude Cave.

 

“Oh my god,” Stevie shook her head and cracked up laughing. “This is gonna be FUN.”

“Plenty of hot guys for the birthday girl and plenty of dollars.” David winked at her and Patrick, waving a bunch of singles around.

“Did you agree to come here or did David kidnap you?” Stevie elbowed Patrick as they walked towards to entrance.

“Pretty much both.” Patrick laughed, and put his arm around Stevie to give her a squeeze.

  

It was markedly crowded in the club that night, with all of the standard characters you’d find at a male strip club-older guys looking to cruise, two bachelorette parties, one bachelor party, and clusters of housewives sipping cosmos.

 

They found a table to sit at and were approached by their server, Dom- he was tall, with dark slicked back hair and tanned olive skin. His body looked like it had been chiseled from stone. He wore a black jock strap.. much sexier than the jock straps he had been accustomed to seeing during his life of playing sports. 

 

_‘Fuck.... that jockstrap he’s wearing is so hot. I’d like to see David in that....’_ Patrick thought to himself.

 

Along with the jock strap, he wore high tops that were very similar to David’s, though they were probably not even close to being as expensive. And damn if he didn’t also have a stunning smile. Patrick found himself staring, like maybe a little too long, but couldn’t really help himself. 

 

David ordered their drinks during Patrick’s daydreaming.

  

“Mmkay, so it’s this girls birthday so we would like to order a bunch of stuff.. six polar bear shots, a whiskey neat, two vodka sodas, and a bottle of vodka on ice for the table. Thanks!”

“Oh we will be making this a very happy birthday for you sweet thang...” Dom winked at Stevie and then at Patrick as he walked away.

 

Patrick could feel his face burning, he was hoping his blush wasn’t showing in the lighting of the club. David snaked his hand onto Patrick’s lap and gripped him over his pants. He was definitely at least semi-firm. He reluctantly directed his eyes towards David who he was expecting to look angry about his... situation.. but instead he looked turned on? Okay this was new.

 

Stevie, never missing a beat, decides to put her ever sarcastic two cents in, “Wow, Patrick you also got a wink! Is it your birthday too?”

David looked at Patrick, dear sweet Patrick, his face fully compromised with a reddening blush. 

“I think someone has the hots for you,” Stevie gave a very satisfied smirk.

“Wow Stevie, I thought we were closer than that. And by closer I mean we only poke fun at David like this. Since when am I the recipient of your harassment?” Patrick laughed, shaking his head and palming at his jeans, trying to subdue the boner David knew he had.

“No one is safe Patrick.” Stevie winked at him, and after a few minutes of their familiar banter, Dom was walking over with their drinks.

“Okay, we’ve got the bottle of vodka on ice, the polar bear shots, the vodka sodas- one for the birthday girl, one for you, and the whiskey neat for you handsome,” Dom placed the drinks in front of everyone and winked at Patrick again.

“Can I get you anything else?”

David leaned in and kissed Patrick’s neck while looking Dom in the eyes, winking at him. Dom bit his lip and leaned down to speak to them, putting his hands on each of their shoulders.

“Mmmm, let me know if you two want a private dance. Our VIP area is located behind those black curtains..” he circled his hips, giving a small thrust towards them and sauntered off. 

“Um EW.. you guys are gross.” Stevie rolled her eyes. “But I’d definitely take that hot piece up on his offer. He could get it!”

David and Patrick exchanged questioning glances as they felt Stevie’s teasing eyes burning into them.

“Ok let’s drink!” David cheered, doing his best to break up the awkward mood after Patrick and him had a silent conversation about taking Dom up on his offer.

 

There was a very hilarious performance by a blonde guy in a very predictable and pedestrian fireman’s get up- could this possibly get any more cliche? He began dancing on the pole, swinging around it with ease, before he climbed up to the top, and slid down with no hands. Everyone was screaming and cheering as he came around to those crowded around the stage to thrust his groin in several faces. When his performance was over, the MC then stood up and asked if there were any birthday celebrations (they had done the same thing earlier with the bachelor and bachelorette parties). 

 

David jumped up and pointed wildly at Stevie, shouting “IT’S HER BIRTHDAY! RIGHT OVER HERE!!”

“Well well well! Looks like we’ve got a birthday in the house! Derek, why don’t you go down and give the birthday girl a special dance, on the house!? Come on out Derek!!” 

 

He gestured towards the back curtain and out walked a gorgeous dark skinned man in a neon orange thong; all muscle and tone, with wide set shoulders and thick thighs. Derek was met with loud cries and whistles from the crowd as they started playing “Pony” by Ginuwine. David would never admit it no matter how many time Stevie asked, but he specifically requested them to play that song to torment her about Jake’s little pet name. Small victories. 

Derek seductively strutted over to our table, eyeing up Stevie. His hips rocked and swung in time to the song with undeniable mastery, his plump ass twerking right in Stevie’s face. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his shined-up bare cheeks, which were nothing shy of juicy. She gave his ass a smack, prompting him to whip around so his groin was right in her face, almost brushing her lips. 

She mouthed an exaggerated ‘OH MY GOD’ at her friends who were laughing and filming with their phones, her eyes wider than dinner plates as he thrusted at her face and opened her legs wide, then turned back around. His leg came back and he rested it on the chair, never pausing his gyrations. He put his hands in between her legs, and in an incredible display of strength he whipped his other leg onto the chair and shook his ass right in her face, popping his glutes one at a time. The song concluded and everyone was screaming and clapping. Stevie shoved 10 singles in Derek’s thong and he winked at her and paraded across the room, earning several smacks on his ass as he walked away.

After her birthday lap dance, several rounds of shots and enough alcohol coursing through their bloodstreams, they got up to dance among the crowd. There were 3 dancers on stage and most of the bachelorette parties were gathered around the stage to shove dollars down their thonged briefs. David was sandwiched in between Stevie in front of him and Patrick behind him. They were grinding and dancing, letting themselves get lost in the music- alcohol fueling their sexy but languid movements. Patrick accidentally thrusted so hard into David, he caused a chain reaction and nearly sent Stevie flying. After they practically died laughing right there in the middle of the club, a guy came over to dance next to Stevie.

He was about David’s height, with an athletic build, soft green eyes, neatly groomed stubble and curly chestnut hair. It turns out he was there with his brother and husband to be for their joint bachelor party. He pointed them out and waved at them when they looked over, and the couple waved back excitedly. They danced next to Patrick and David for a few songs and then he asked if he could buy Stevie a drink. 

 

“Hey, uh.. think I found my random and I’m mostly sure he’s into women, so I’m gonna go......” Stevie jerked her head towards the bar and the guy, who’s name was Brandon. She winked and led Brandon away for some drinks and.. whatever other activities.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Pony!!” David shouted as she walked off, and was quickly met with her middle finger extended behind her back. 

“You sure like to tease her about that, don’t you?” Patrick lifted his chin and grinned, then grasped David by his waist to pull them close.

“Mmmm, well I am a tease, so it’s only fair...” David whispered hotly against Patrick’s ear.

 

Patrick let out a small groan and he slotted his thigh between David’s and rocked their bodies together in time with the song. Their dancing became heated very quickly- chests heaving out hot bursts of exhales into each other’s necks. Patrick’s cock was rock hard on David’s leg. David could feel his erection starting to throb thinking about how good Patrick’s cock would feel pressed to ass. David decided he needed the sensation, so he turned around, bending slightly, and began to grind his ass into Patrick’s cock.

Patrick always seemed to know just what to do; tightly grasping David by the hip with one hand, his other moving to David’s chest to eliminate any space between them. They rocked together deliciously, writhing like hot uninhibited sex on the dance floor. Patrick’s teeth grazed David’s neck, softly nibbling before biting down; David moaned so loudly at the sensation that people actually turned to look. Patrick draped himself over David, both of them heaped together in laughter.

 

“Let’s go cool off David!” Patrick grabbed him by the hand and led him back to their table.

“Are you having fun?” David ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix what had collapsed from dancing and sweating.

“Mmgod yes, David, so fun- so much fun,” he swigged at the cool vodka in his glass and licked his lips.

David and Patrick locked eyes, their gazes turning dark and heated.

“So, you want to talk about Dom offering us a private dance?” David sipped from his glass, swirling the ice around as he raised a questioning brow.

“Ahh, yeah, about that...” 

There was that adorable blush creeping up again. 

“Oh do go on, I’m very interested to hear your thoughts!” David bit his bottom lip as his dark eyes pierced into Patrick’s, who suddenly had to adjust himself and clear his throat.

“Um.. well what, uh.. what d’ya think? Wanna do it?” Patrick seemingly wanted to jump into the bottom of his glass to cool off how red he was.

David smirked and barked out a laugh, moving his hand to Patrick’s. “I wanna see him dance on you... want to see how hot you get. Then I want to keep edging you.. until we finally get back to the motel tonight.”

David had made Stevie keep a room open for them tonight so they wouldn’t have to drive all over.

“... _Edging_?” Patrick looked up at David, curiosity piquing his interest. 

Leaning over to his ear, David murmured between kisses, “It means I plan to keep you hard.. so hard, just waiting to come, but not letting you for a long time. It’s gonna make you lose your mind once you finally come Patrick.. gonna be so good.. that is, if you’re feeling adventurous...”

Patrick’s eyes shut tight and he leaned his head back, inhaling sharply. “Yes, god David... I want it... want you to tease me... you’re so fuckin’ good.. s’good at teasing me.”

 

They were both drunk (Patrick was really drunk) and ridiculously horny. David wanted to reveal his dominant side tonight- he was craving teasing his sweet little button face boyfriend who was drunk and oh so willing to be filthy. Patrick pulled David’s lips to his and began sloppily licking into David’s mouth like it was cool water after a week of being stranded in the desert.  Dom came over to their table interrupting what could have ended up being a moment of exhibitionism.

“Gentlemen, can I offer you anything?” His handswere again resting on their shoulders, giving a very light squeeze.

“Mmmm yes, we would like to explore behind that curtain back there. You know, for that dance you offered us.” David fluttered his lashes as he ran his hand along Patrick’s thigh.

“Follow me,” Dom gave a devilish grin and gestured towards the curtain to lead them over.

 

The room was very dimly lit, with loud music being played. Along the back wall there were booths each separated by smaller privacy walls to divide them. The booths were decorated with red tufted fabric along the back, a small table to the side and plenty of space for the dancers. David and Patrick sat down, with David scooting all the way down towards the table so he could place their drinks down. Dom beckoned him to come sit close to Patrick but he shook his head.

 

“Mmm-mm, no.. I just want to watch you dance on him.” 

He sipped his drink, locking eyes with Patrick who looked like an adorable drunken deer caught in headlights.

“Kinky.... you like to watch then?” Dom reached to palm his cock over his jockstrap.

“Patrick baby, what do you want Dom to do for you?” He wanted Patrick to explore, but was hoping he wouldn’t want too much. Things like that never seemed to work out in the past.

“Uhhh...,” Patrick stammered, his nerves getting the best of him. “No um.. touching me, Dom. Just dancing..”

 

Dom looked slightly disappointed, clearly hoping to have gotten to do more. David picked up on his interest in Patrick immediately, being more than well versed in the hedonistic activities of private dancers and clubs. As Dom began dancing, it dawned on David that he could never look this good dancing for Patrick- he would be disappointed. He wanted Patrick to freely explore his sexuality, have all of his wants and needs satiated. If he was being honest, hearing Patrick.. drunk Patrick .. tell Dom not to touch him made David’s heart flutter. No one had ever been so respectful or even cared about his wants- after a sordid history of relationships that all ended up being open relationships (not by David’s choice) it was nice to know that Patrick wasn’t into that, even if they hadn’t actually said the boyfriend word yet.

Dom straddled Patrick and began grinding up and down on his lap, his hands resting above Patrick’s head on the wall. Patrick purposely laced his hands behind his head so they didn’t wander by accident. There was no denying how hard Patrick was- and as weird as it was, David was getting insanely hard watching just how turned on Patrick was getting. It was a man.. other than him.. getting Patrick hard. This confirmed it all; there was no way David was an experiment to Patrick, judging by the visible bulge in his jeans. Patrick was definitely gay.

Dom stood up to turn so his ass was right in Patrick’s face- he twerked and popped his cheeks artfully while running his hands across his muscular oiled up chest and down his solid thighs. He sat on his lap and leaned his back to Patrick’s chest, pressing his cheek to Patrick’s and staring at David the entire time. He rolled his body, undoubtedly to intensify the throbbing erection pressing against his ass.

Patrick closed his eyes, imagining it being David on top of him like this. His hands wandered down instinctively, and he splayed his hands on Dom’s chest. His eyes popped open after realizing what he had done- the lack of chest hair was a dead giveaway, and it roused him right from his fantasy.

 

“Ok, that’s enough Dom.” Patrick’s hands flew off and his body stiffened.

“Mmm honey, I was just getting started...” his words rumbled seductively as he bounced on Patrick’s lap. 

“Nope, no we’re done. Thank you for your time.. we gotta go now.” Patrick stood and pushed past Dom to throw down cash on the table and grab David’s hand to lead him out of the curtained area and towards the unisex bathroom. They passed Stevie on the way, who’s mouth was currently very occupied by her random Brandon. 

 

Hurrying past her they were able to slip into a bathroom stall together, lips immediately crashing into each other’s; Patrick slammed David against the wall and slid his hands underneath his shirt, his short nails scratching through David’s chest hair. His hands scraped down to the zipper of his boyfriend’s soft, tight black jeans with the subtle distressing all over, and he flipped them around and pulled out David’s cock out without ever parting their lips. His thumb swirled through the wetness on David’s slit as he gripped at him firmly. Without any warning, he dropped to his knees and sucked David down with ease.

 

“Mmmpfff, Patrick baby... you’re so good at that...” David’s hands petted at Patrick’s hair with gentle tugs, guiding his mouth gently. 

Patrick sucked and swirled his tongue fully indulging in David’s thickness, then pulled off with a pop, his lips wet and swollen from the intensity of his movements. He looked absolutely fucking wild- his eyes were frantic and greedy.

“Fuck my face David.”

 

Hearing those commanding words come out of Patrick’s sweet mouth made David’s knees buckle, his body tremulous with desire. He thrusted in slowly, making sure not to gag Patrick, who was working on his gag reflex, and was certainly able to take more in than usual. Patrick grabbed onto his hips and slammed David’s length down his throat, hungrily slurping and moaning. Saliva dripped out of his mouth and ran down his chin- the sounds they were making were utterly depraved. Being so drunk, they definitely forgot about their surroundings. 

 

Patrick pulled off slightly, jacking the rest of David’s length into his mouth and he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard and fast. 

“Mmmmf- Patrick I’m gonna come babe.. fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, **FUCK**!” 

 

David shouted out as he came hard in Patrick’s mouth; his hips jerked as he rode out the ecstasy buzzing through his body. Patrick swallowed him down, some dripping out and mixing with his saliva.

“You taste s’good David.. oh my god...” Patrick nuzzled at the front of David’s pants before standing up, admittedly a bit more wobbly and not very gracefully.

 

David kissed him hard and licked his chin clean without hesitation, an action he would later feel embarrassed yet turned on by; he loved tasting himself mixed with Patrick. It was an aphrodisiac that he would most definitely be thinking about as he pleasured himself alone in the shower. He grasped Patrick’s erection firmly, licking a wet line up his neck to his ear. Patrick’s whole body shivered at the sensation, letting out something between a sigh and a groan.

“Do you feel like coming Patrick? Hmm? Want me to pull out your thick cock and suck you off right here?” 

He stroked Patrick through his jeans, his eyes meeting the lidded honey brown eyes in front of him.

“Fuck David, yes.. god please lemme come.”

“No.” 

Patrick groaned loudly and whined out, “Please babe, please I need...” 

“Mm-mmm nope,” David purred, still stroking Patrick through his jeans, “I’m gonna make it worth it..” 

“What if I just finish myself off?” his hand reached down to grip David’s and moved his hand faster, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

 

Such a show off. He knew each and every button to press to utterly destroy David. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to whip out Patrick’s cock and suck it down his throat.

His hand quickly left the front of Patrick’s mid range denim as he stepped back and bit his bottom lip. Patrick’s expression was strained and carnal as his eyes flickered like a fire illuminating the dark woodland night. David felt like Patrick was devouring him with his eyes, making it increasingly difficult to not race back to the motel and let Patrick fuck him like he needed to be fucked. Or maybe he would fuck Patrick tonight... 

 

“I told you.. you’re not gonna come until I say you can come Patrick. You’re being very naughty, so unless you want to be punished I suggest you behave.” David grasped Patrick by the hair and bit his neck, beginning to suck hard when they were both startled by a loud knock on the door.

 

They both jumped back, David smacked his head on the wall and Patrick let out shriek so loud that he was pretty sure all of the glass in the club shattered. Both men were laughing hysterically, mouthing ‘fuck!’ and ‘oh my god!’ to one another as they scrambled to get decent.

“Giv’us a minute!” Patrick tried to sound commanding to the incredibly rude stranger on the other side of the door, but his gruff voice was bleared with drunken giggles.

 

They unlocked the stall to see Stevie standing there with her phone, as a blinding light flashed at them.

“AHH FUCK! MY EYES!!” David shrieked, palms rubbing deep into his sockets to shake away the light trails.

“Just so you know, I only heard the tail end of your bathroom adventure while I was relieving myself, but I’m pretty sure a lot of other people heard the entire thing. There was a line out the door, and I’m pretty sure they started selling tickets...”

 

Stevie pretended to hold back her laughter, but it wasn’t really in her nature not to indulge in other people’s embarrassment. Poor Patrick was enshrouded in crimson, unable to look at Stevie as he buried his face into David’s back to disappear forever.

“What!?!? Really??...” Stevie’s face gave way to her amusement at him believing her. “You are the actual worst. Where’s that random who’s face you were devouring all night?” David sneered.

“They left. Got his number though. Oh my god, and lots of free booze.” Her cute, clumsy smile was a dead giveaway of how drunk she was.

“Ah, of course you did! I’m not sure who’s more wasted, you or Patrick. How did I end up being the sober and responsible one?!” David flailed his hands around, gesturing wildly.

“Responsible? Is that what it’s called when you’re fucking your boyfriend’s mouth in the bathroom at a strip club?” Her grin was a mile wide, eyes alight with torment.

“I like when we switch places...” Patrick finally spoke, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and biting his shoulder.

“Ah, so Patrick definitely likes the top and bottom bunk then...” Stevie snickered.

“OH MY GOD!” David managed to hiss out, his hands covering his face. “Let’s go. I can’t with you anymore, birthday troll!”

“Don’t be mad David, you like when we switch places too....” Patrick grabbed David face and left a dripping wet kiss on his cheek, smacking his ass as they exited the bathroom.

 

Stevie may have been half telling the truth because as they made their way through the club to leave, some people began cheering and clapping as they walked past, not to mention snickering from more than a few drunken revelers. David was pretty sure Stevie had made a spectacle of it as payback for “Pony.” His eyes shot daggers at her.

“Well played Stevie.” 

  

*

 

David dropped Stevie off at her place, saying their goodbyes then drove the 5 minutes to the motel, during which Patrick could not keep his hands off of David. They finally got through the door and started shedding their clothing like it was suffocating them. David grabbed Patrick with force, and pushed him down onto the bed.

 

“Patrick, you’re gonna put your hands underneath your head okay?”  

He waited for Patrick to nod in agreement and comply before continuing.

“Good, you’re doing so good. Now, I’m gonna tease you until you can’t take it anymore. I want us to have a safe word though so if you need me to stop at any time, you just say it. What’s your safe word Patrick?”

“Uhhh... Ukulele?” Patrick looked so bewildered and turned on, but David couldn’t help but to burst out laughing.

“ _UKULELE!?!_ WHAT?! PATRICK OH MY GOD!” 

 

At this point they were both in a fit of laughter, Patrick had tears streaming down his face and David fell off of the bed with a loud ‘thud’.

“Babe! David, babe are you okay?” Patrick peered over the bed and held out his hand.

“Ughhh I’m fine!” David rolled his eyes at how clumsy he was, feeling like he had ruined the moment.

 

David loved to exude confidence- in his good looks, his skills as a lover, his superior taste in literally everything. But underneath the striking and bold confidence he displayed, there were a lot of insecurities. Patrick didn’t know his history yet, and if David has his way he would never tell him. Too many people had burned him, and especially after diving deeper into the murky waters of the person he was- they ran.. ghosted.. tossed him away. Patrick didn’t need to see him, like really see him. Luckily, even in his drunken state Patrick recognized the wheels turning in David’s head and brought him back down to Earth.

 

“I do believe we were in the middle of something, and I kinda feel like I was very naughty choosing such a silly safe word. New safe word is aqua. Now I think I should be punished or something right?”

 

How does he always know how to bring me back to rational thought? Patrick knows me better than I know me... he shook his head and cleared his throat to drive out the feelings that were too much.

 

“Mmmmm, we certainly were in the middle of something, but I am the one giving the orders here. Do you want to be punished Patrick?” 

David began sliding his finger up and down Patrick’s length, his eyes staring straight into Patrick’s. 

“Y-Yes... whatever you think I deserve...” Patrick rolled his hips at the sensation of David finally taking him in his hand.

 

David grabbed the lube out of his bag and began to stroke Patrick, slowly and softly. His grip was loose, leaving feather light touches in stark contrast to how incredibly hard Patrick was. David spread the lube around onto his balls, thighs, and his hole to get him nice and slick. He glided his finger over his hole, not pressing in, just circling and putting pressure. Patrick rocked into his finger, the tip sliding in slightly.

 

“Mmm, I see you’re quite disobedient Patrick. Maybe I should stop...”

“No, please, baby please, don’t stop.. keep touching me David baby please...” Patrick whined and rocked his hips, his breath catching as he writhed and tried to get the words out.

 

David gave a small laugh and smirked, arching his brow. He grabbed Patrick’s cock and jerked him with more pressure, his slick warm hand knowing exactly how to move. After a few more strokes, he went back to the light, feathery touches. He traced his finger around the head of Patrick’s leaking dick- it was darker than normal, almost red and fully engorged. Working his finger around the tip, he slowly moved back to his balls and cupped them, bringing one then the other into his mouth.

 

“Fuck David, mmpffffuckinshit what are you doing to me?” Patrick sounded like he was about to cave, his body giving David all of the signals that he was barreling towards release.

David grasped the base of his throbbing angry cock tightly, staring him down and licking his lips.“Not yet babe, not yet.”

 

Patrick groaned loudly, his head flopping to one side, hips rolling again. David didn’t move from that spot until Patrick calmed, then he moved back down to stick a finger inside of him. He slipped in at a glacial speed, eyes locked with Patrick’s; watched his mouth open up to release soft moans, his eyes glossed with want. Fuck he looked so gorgeous like that. He gave him another finger, the same tentative glide as the first. This time he began to fuck Patrick with his fingers quickly, eventually crooking them to hit that sensitive spot. He grazed it and Patrick screamed with ecstasy, his face contorting into delirium. With incredible accuracy, David kept grazing it, and moved his hand back to Patrick’s cock to firmly grip it, not moving. Patrick was falling apart. It wouldn’t be long.

 

“Talk to me sweet Patrick, tell me.. I need to hear your words.”

“Ungggg, ahhh fuck, Da-aavid, please let... let me... god fuck I need to come _NOW_!” Patrick was whining and gasping, his body was mottled with red everywhere from being so worked up.

“Mmm, okay sexy... let it go.. come on, Patrick I wanna see you come so hard...” David panted out, practically coming in his own pants looking at how beautifully wrecked Patrick was.

 

He kept his fingers gliding at Patrick’s prostate and jerked his hand wildly and firmly on his cock. One. Two. Three...

“OOOH _FUCK_!! David!” Patrick shouted as he came.. and came.. and came.. white ribbons shooting out onto his stomach, hitting David’s face and spilling over his hand. 

 

David licked up every bit as Patrick floated somewhere else entirely; the fuzzy rush of release consumed his being, dragging him under the current and rolling him weightlessly through the water. Never has he experienced anything like what he just felt. That was not just sex; he was awakened, enraptured, transported to a blissful elysium that was entirely his and David’s.

 

He came back into his body to feel David cuddled up to his side, arm resting delicately on his chest, peppering the softest kisses on his face. He sighed, a giant smile spreading across his face as he pried one eye open to peek at David, who was longingly gazing at him like was some sort of miracle. 

 

“David...” Patrick eeked out, barely at a whisper.

“Mmmmm, how are you?” David trailed his long fingers around Patrick’s chest, swirling designs of no particular meaning.

“I’m.... wow. But I’m pretty sure no one in this motel is asleep now. Also.. I definitely like the top and bottom bunk.” 

 

His smile just about split his face in two.

 

They both let out a chuckle, and David leaned down to give Patrick a tender kiss that perfectly articulated their feelings for one another. They soon fell asleep in each other’s arms, wrapped up together in a deep fondness that they both craved forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we all know what chapter is coming next. This one might take a while since this episode always gets me so emotional, but we all know how it ends up with them! Not sure where I’m stopping with this, but I will be skipping over some episodes because I’d like to write about some pre-wedding stuff. Hope you enjoy! ;)


	9. Summertime Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months is certainly an accomplishment for David, and Patrick can’t help but celebrate.. again... just like the other three months. He gets invited to a Rose family barbecue, which he is looking forward to. But the last couple days have got Patrick feeling anxious and reflecting on how things ended with Rachel. She has been reaching out, and he does what he does best- ignores it. That should make it all okay right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Patrick’s angsty headspace leading up to The Barbecue, his talk with Rachel, David’s angsty headspace after The Barbecue, and a bit of him and Stevie at the spa. We all know how this ends up, but DAMN if it’s not painful to write! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the insight into Patrick’s side of things. Title is a Lana Del Ray song because she is perfect for all the sad feels.

Four months. Four _incredible_ months with David. If he was being honest, these were the best four months of Patrick’s life. He had never felt so blissfully alive, so free, so grounded. Every month since they started dating, he had given David a small gift to celebrate their time together. He would pretend to be annoyed by all of the attention and generosity, but Patrick knew better. He knew David’s heart swelled and his chest was filled with fuzzy warmth at the little sentimental gifts. God, he loved David. If he couldn’t tell him yet, well he would certainly show him. This... he knew this was what love was supposed to feel like. But what was standing in his way of just saying the words that have lingered on his lips like David’s intoxicating scent? Maybe he would tell him tonight...

 

But here he was, sitting in his bed at Ray’s trying not to have a panic attack. Patrick didn’t panic. He was Mr. Rational- always taking charge, solving a problem and finding a solution. But he was also good at avoiding things; things that were confusing or too real. Things he couldn’t process. He sat in his bed gripping his phone, staring down at the text messages he had gotten from Rachel. Why won’t she let go? He had left town, he hadn’t reached out. She should have gotten the hint, if not from him leaving then from him breaking off their engagement. To Patrick, that was final. 

 

Being with Rachel for so many years, he felt comfortable.. or was it complacency? The familiarity of it all was easy, yet somehow it gave him a deep impending sense of being trapped. But then after so many break ups and reconnections, he proposed because he felt like it was what was expected of him. Everyone asking when they would finally get married put the pressure on him, and her, and therefore on him again. Once he popped the question, he was drowning; overflowing with instantaneous trepidation. It didn’t feel right. He will never forget the day it completely hit him.

 

Rachel had been texting him while he was at work trying to get him to decide on a date, asking about the engagement party, where they’d be going for their honeymoon; it dawned on him that he wanted no part of it. Prior to this, he had thought all the feelings consuming him were just cold feet. He let Rachel take the lead with everything because it was her day and he wanted her to be happy. He realized that it should be  their day. He should want to be involved. He should care. He should be happy.

 

He sat at his desk at the job he hated, head in his hands, a cold sweat prickling at his skin. He didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to stay here. After several hours of avoiding Rachel’s texts, he texted back.

 

 

**Patrick (5:35 PM)**  Rachel, I’ll be heading out of here soon. Can we talk tonight?

 

**Rachel (5:37 PM)** OMG Patrick! Busy day? I was trying to get some wedding stuff done but I know ur at work.. sorry! I’m just excited :)

 

**Patrick (5:40 PM)** I know Rach, see you soon.

 

 

She had cried and sobbed, begging him not to go; she was totally paralyzed with heartbreak. 

 

“I just can’t. I can’t do it, and I need to figure my life out.” 

 

So he took off, packed his stuff and moved to Schitt’s Creek. 

 

 

*

 

 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done!?”

David loved the cookie, but hated the involvement of his family.

 

“So I take it the cookie went over well?”

Patrick was quite pleased with himself.

 

“A cookie is always a big deal, especially when that cookie just alerted my entire family to the fact that this is officially.. the longest relationship I’ve ever been in...”

 

“ _This_ is the longest relationship you’ve been in!?” 

 

Patrick was amused, but also saddened. David deserved love; he was bright and witty, startlingly creative, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous. How anyone let that man out of their grasp was beyond him, but he couldn’t say he was too upset considering he had David now. He would keep him safe.

 

“I just feel like we might be tempting fate.”

 

“We’re not tempting fate ok?...” “...just learn to trust people...”

 

Patrick’s words would come back to haunt him only a short time later, darkly echoing in his head and clawing at the walls of his heart.

 

The barbecue started out great. David was standing outside of his door at the motel when Patrick pulled up. When he saw him, everything inside of him lit up like Christmas. He saw David’s smile grow wider and fonder as Patrick parked his car and jogged over towards him. They gave each other a tasteful kiss, knowing the Rose family were just around the corner. David pulled him close for a dreamy embrace that always made Patrick weak in his knees. He loved that David was taller than him, and that he fit right into place against his body and soft sweaters.

 

 

“Why does it feel like I haven’t seen you in years when really we just saw each other an hour ago?” Patrick gave David a tight squeeze before they parted in their embrace.

 

“Mmmm...” David purred, stuffing his lips to one side in a futile attempt to hide how deliriously happy those words made him feel.

 

“Beer?” Patrick smiled at David smugly, knowing he had given him that warm fuzzy feeling no matter how hard he attempted to hide it.

 

 

David nodded his head, face tinged with a blush Patrick seldom got to see. He grasped Patrick’s hand to lead him over to the table they had set up at the side of the motel. It quickly became clear that Mr. Rose was having some technical difficulties with the grill, so a disgruntled Stevie was trying to handle it. Patrick wandered over to save her from a hovering Mr. Rose, and finished cooking the burgers. He made sure David’s was medium rare, just how he liked it. 

 

It was a perfect day with his perfect boyfriend and his .. family, who were not so perfect but well intentioned. Any anxiety he had felt was nonexistent as he sat at the table across from David, swapping sweet smiles to each other under a sunny sky. Just as their pleasant conversation led to a very short but sweet toast to relationships, Alexis arrived; that is when Patrick’s whole world shattered.

 

Rachel..  _Rachel_ was standing there with Alexis.

 

 

“Patrick??” She looked confused.

 

“Rachel what are you doing here?” Patrick looked terrified.

 

“What are you doing here? I’ve been texting you for two days!”

 

“Wait, Patrick’s your fiancé?....” Alexis looked shocked.

 

“I’m sorry you have a... a fiancé?” David looked destroyed.

 

‘ _Fuck Brewer. You really blew it.’_

 

“We have a lot to talk about.” 

He pushed past Rachel, running after David to try to explain.

 

_‘Brewer, you better make this right.’_

 

 

*

 

 

“Gay!?” Rachel’s eyes filled with tears as soft gasps erupted from her lungs.

 

“Yes Rachel, I’m.. I’m gay. David is my boyfriend.” Patrick took a real breath for the first time in an hour. Though the situation at hand was an absolute nightmare, it was a small relief to say the words.

 

“But... Patrick, how? I mean.. you were... we were... we... I don’t understand! Why now? Why him and not me?” The despair in her voice was threatening to morph into anger.

 

“Rachel.. please.. I just.. I always felt like something was missing. It had nothing to do with you, and I finally realize that. It had everything to do with me. I was missing, Rachel. I was hiding myself and I didn’t even know it. That’s why I couldn’t marry you. That’s why I moved out and started over in a place no one knew me. I need to remove myself from everything I knew, because I needed to know myself. Then I met David. It was like a flip switched and the lights came on for the first time in my life. I finally found myself Rachel.”

 

Her head hung down, red hair messily cascading in her face. She was silent as big drops of tears fell from her eyes. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

 

“Um.. so have you and him, uh...? Have you had sex with him?”

 

“Rachel...” he felt his face reddening and somehow a smile was awkwardly threatening to form, so he forced out a cough. “Yes.”

 

Her face grew more forlorn at his answer.

 

“And you... _liked_ it?” Her voice teetered on disgust and Patrick was having none of that.

 

“Jesus Rachel!” Patrick was getting irritated with her line of questioning, but really it was only fair to give her answers. 

 

“Well I’m just asking since we.. you know.. sometimes you had... some difficulty. And now I guess I kind of get it...”

 

Patrick barked out a tight, embarrassed laugh.

 

“Yeah. I uh.. I get it now too. I haven’t- I haven’t had any issues... at all. Which really explains a lot of things.”

 

She nodded her head, not looking at him directly.

 

“Do your parents know about this? You and him?”

 

“They don’t,” Patrick sighed weakly. “Not yet. And I’d appreciate you not saying anything to anyone. I’m not ready for that conversation to be had. I’ve got to fix things first.”

 

“You mean with.. David?”

 

“Yes, with David. Rachel.. Rachel I love him, and I _know_  that it’s love. I haven’t told  him that yet but if anything, how I am feeling now is all the more validating. I’m not telling you this to hurt you, but I want you to understand. Today marks four months that David and I have been together. I met him about a month and a half before we officially started dating, very shortly after I moved here, and it was eye opening.. this feeling wasn’t anything I’d ever felt before, and it was confusing. My mind kept going to him. Every second I spent with him was a revelation, and eventually my feelings grew so big and I finally understood. I’m sorry that I wasted your time Rachel. I truly am. You deserve all of the happiness.”

 

“So do you Patrick, and as much as this kills me inside I would never be able to live with the fact that you weren’t truly happy being with me. That you weren’t feeling whole, and living your truth. This hurts so bad Patrick. Leaving here without you is soul crushing, but the fact that you have finally found the missing piece makes it the slightest bit easier. I will miss you Patrick, and I’ll always love you.”

 

“I will always have love for you too Rachel. We spent many years together, many memories. You were my best friend, and maybe some day we can be friends again, but I understand if we can’t be.”

 

Another sob burst from her throat so Patrick gave her a hug, and stood there for a few moments trying to center himself.

 

“Goodbye Rachel. Take care of yourself ok?”

 

“Yeah,” she huffed our a watery laugh, “You too Patrick. And I promise not to say anything. I care about you too much to out you like that.”

 

His lips formed a line that looked somewhat like appreciation. With a nod, he turned and walked out of her room.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

_ ‘What the fuck is happening? I knew this was too good to be true. You shouldn’t have opened up. Patrick said I had nothing to worry about. What’s gonna happen with our store? Fuck.  Our  store.  I  don’t want to lose him. How can I trust him? I deserve this, don’t I? Yep, definitely must have been Dracula.’ _

 

David’s mind was a chaotic, mangled web of misery and defeat; he really was damaged goods. No wonder Patrick didn’t tell him. He didn’t think I could handle it. Or maybe he really didn’t want it to affect things with us. That definitely backfired. He sat in his bed with the lights off, sappy movie blaring from the TV, shame eating what was left of the cookie and polished off a half gallon of ice cream. Every sweet moment flooded his brain and sank his heart; tender glances of sparkling eyes, kisses full of want, their chests pressed together as they embrace, the soft brushing of hands on each other throughout the day. Their more intimate moments flashed and rumbled through his mind like thunder and lightning, shaking him to his very core; the rolling of their hips together, hands grasping skin, cocks aching for the other’s touch, soft moans of pleasure, the way his come tastes, his blissed out expression, how incredible he makes David feel. All David wanted was Patrick. But he _needed_ time.

 

 

 

“What kind of spa is it and will there be treatments?” He grimaced at Stevie, his white sunglasses covering his puffy red eyes.

 

“You’re a monster.” Stevie always had the kindest words.

 

 

*

 

 

**David (6:34 PM)** Hi.. 

_I miss you_.

**Patrick (6:35 PM)** David. Can we please talk? I know you need your space but I really want to explain myself.

_I don’t want to lose you._

 

Three little dots appeared. Then disappeared. Then came back again.

 

**David (6:43 PM)** I need time. Stevie is taking me to the spa at Crystal Elms Lodge. She basically kidnapped me. Anyway, thank you for covering the store Patrick.

 

**Patrick (6:45 PM)** Of course. I would never let the store suffer, you know that right?

 

**David (6:47 PM)** Not entirely sure about that considering the time you moved the lip balms, replacing them with the breath mints and then displayed plungers at the front of our store.

 

**Patrick (6:59 PM)** Ah, yes I vividly remember that day. Almost had to close the doors for good. Sorry I took so long to reply, I was in the shower.

 

**David (7:01 PM)** For everyone’s sake, I’m gonna pretend like that last part of your text didn’t make my mind wander... anyway, thank you again Patrick.

 

‘You’re simply the best’ was almost how he ended that last text, but started erasing it just as fast as he typed it. Those words currently crushed his soul. So he just ended it with a generic _‘you’re welcome.’_

 

That day- the day David had called Patrick his boyfriend. The fact that he chose to talk about that specific day gave Patrick just enough hope that he thought he may have even felt his lips stretch into the suggestion of a smile. David was my teasing him, something Patrick and him had done to each other from the start. This was a start. One day at a time.

 

 

*

 

 

David and Stevie lounged in the bed of the hotel room sharing the rest of the wine Patrick had sent them, their stomachs finally calmed after the destructive Lover’s Curry. David stared into his glass, trying to work through all of the emotions as Stevie did her best to comfort him.. which was not comfort in the most traditional sense but one that she and David understood.

 

“I still can’t believe you guys never talked about it. You had sex with each other and made everything official with the boyfriend title..”

 

“Okay, not everyone likes to bring up the ghosts of relationships past.”

 

“So you really just didn’t want him knowing about your past.”

 

She took a large gulp of wine, eyeing David carefully.

 

“Yes!.. Well no, it wasn’t just about me not wanting him to know- honestly I didn’t want to scare him off. The group sex, kinky drug-fueled nights, random hook ups.. If he knew all about that and the people who used and took advantage of me.. would he still want me? Like I said earlier, the more people got to know me... I don’t know. I guess my head also just went into protective mode, especially after the Sebastian incident. My past crept up on me. So um.. yeah.”

 

The wine had begun to take its toll, so between that and all of the emotional suffering  of pretending to be married to Stevie it caused him to ramble out all of the word vomit inside of his head. If there was one thing David knew about Stevie, it was that he could trust her with his darkest emissions of insecurity and fear. And she would only use it against him occasionally. She turned into her side to plainly stare at David.

 

“Do you _really_ think Patrick would judge you? David, he’s not anything like the people you once knew, and it’s obvious that his feelings go much deeper than he can even express to you right now. And clearly you’re not the only one with a tumultuous past; his past crept up on him also.”

 

“No. I know he wouldn’t think less of me. But the shame I feel- it overpowers any sense I have sometimes. Patrick is so nice, so good and I don’t think he deserves to be stuck with someone like me.. damaged goods. Even if he did lie about being previously engaged.”

 

“David,” she rolled her eyes, “I know he fucked up. I know you’re disappointed- trust that we all are. But you are not damaged goods. Your past is your past, just as Patrick’s past is his past. Do you see a future together?”

 

David felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. He did, god damn it he did; all he wanted was a future with Patrick, no matter how hurt he was right now. He knew Stevie was right. He just needed a little time.

 

“I don’t know Stevie..”

 

“Well I know, regardless of what you’re saying right now. And as your best friend, I obviously know what’s right for you.” She smirked and lightly punched his bicep.

 

He sniffled underneath of a small laugh.

 

“Thank you for being a friend.”

 

“Wow. You really just made a Golden Girls reference. Bet you’re pretty pleased with yourself.”

 

“Yes, yes I did. And yes, I absolutely am.”

 

 

They laughed and finished off their wine before they readied for bed and drifted off to a gentle boozy sleep. David dreamt of Patrick that night- he saw him smiling brilliantly in the sunlight, carrying a backpack and wearing those ugly mountaineering boots. They were somewhere woodsy. It made no sense; David would never willingly go into the woods. Except maybe for Patrick.

 

 

*

 

 

Several days later they had finally rekindled their relationship. To extend the olive branch, David danced to Tina Turner for Patrick in Rose Apothecary after closing, and though a incredibly unexpectedly adorable gesture, the second part of that dance was even more shocking. In Patrick’s bedroom, David stripped every article of clothing off until all that remained was a black jock strap, which revealed yet another surprise when he turned around and bent over- a shiny gold butt plug in his ass. That evening their nude bodies were tangled together in a labyrinth of profound contentment; exposed skin glossed with sweat glistened divinely under the serene darkness of night. This is exactly where they belonged. No longer in the past, but here and now, together, in the present. And that is where they laid, silently dreaming of the future.


	10. You’re My Mariah Carey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Single’s Week. Patrick finally lets David know just how he feels about him, and reality hits David. They finally get on the same page after letting their guards down.

“Ew David! Can you stop smiling like that and put Patrick away for a sec. Tell me if you think this looks okay?”

 

With a huff, David set his phone down on his bed and glared at his sister. Alexis had been a neurotic mess all week long, and the first day of Single’s Week started today. There were still boxes everywhere, and she had tried on about 50 different skirts and shorts to pair with her ‘Volunteer’ t-shirt. She had on a black and white striped wrap skirt, which he’s pretty sure she had already tried on.

 

“Oh my god Alexis! I’m pretty sure you’ve tried that skirt on multiple times so I’d say that it’s the winning look. And please tell me you’re done with this now because all this clutter is making it look like Grey Gardens in here.”

 

“Ugh! Why are you such a dick David!? You know I’m stressed out about this! Ouuuf! ” Alexis stomped her foot and flipped her hair back with her hands. “You know, I could use some help from you!”

 

“Mmkay, and as thrilling as that sounds I have to get to work soon.”

 

“David it’s not even 10:00, you know you won’t be heading there until then anyway. Can you just do me one favor?”

 

“Mmmm-no!” David mocked.

 

“David!! Can you just take the box of dog sweaters and drop them off to Ted at the vet clinic?”

 

“Ugh why don’t you do it!? Don’t you wanna go flirt with him anyway?”

 

Alexis was silent, looking downcast and fidgeting with her bracelets. “Um, well I would except I might have told him that I love him. So I’m thinking maybe I need to just let that dust settle for him?”

 

“Ohmygod Alexis! You finally told him? What did he say?”

 

She explained how she just bluntly told him, and he was honestly proud of her for being so strong and forthright with her feelings. It was easy for Alexis to hide under that breezy mask of carefree giddiness, but underneath she struggled with being honest- authentic. Ted was obviously caught off guard, but something made David feel that this wouldn’t be the last of that conversation. Even if it was very awkward and cringey.

 

“Fine, I’ll tell Patrick to go drop them off.”

 

 

*

 

 

The box was stupidly large and dog sweaters were surprisingly heavy. He heaved as he carried the offensive box towards the doors of Rose Apothecary. He could see Patrick through the windows, hoping he would have been distracted or busy so he didn’t have to endure watching how tragic the struggle with the obnoxiously large box was for David.

 

“ _How many of these fucking things are in here_!?” He mumbled under his breath. “Ahh! Ahhh, ahh!”

 

“Wow, have you been going to the gym because that looked effortless,” Patrick smirked, taking pleasure in teasing his handsome man.

 

“It’s just a very.. awkwardly shaped box, but yes I have and thank you for noticing.” David huffed and puffed his words out, partially to be dramatic and partially because he was out of breath.

 

After providing the details of said box to Patrick and attempting unsuccessfully to convince him to take the box to Ted, David told him all about how Alexis blurted out the L word to Ted.

 

“Okay, I guess I’ll just take the box and go then,” his fingertips lightly tapping and grazing the cardboard, giving a very dramatically morose look. Always putting on a little show for Patrick.

 

“David,” Patrick spoke with his silky soft but firm voice that always left David’s knees feeling weak.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Patrick turned David to face him, placing his hands on his large shoulders, “Listen to me.”

 

“Mhmm,” David arched his brows as he bit back a genuine smile in place of a cocky smirk. Patrick’s voice was like butter and there was some sort of intense vibration in his energy at that moment making David a warm and gooey mess inside.

 

“What you’re doing is very brave, very generous. M’kay? And I don’t want to add more stress to your day... but I love you.”

 

They stood, blinking at each other for a moment, the world around them on pause. Nothing else mattered in that moment, and Patrick could feel David’s heart pounding in time with his own.

 

“Mmmkay, so you just- you just said that to me for the first time knowing that it would make my day.. more stressful.” David managed to choke out his words through the sensation of getting hit by a tidal wave, gasping mid sentence to try to fight back his tears. 

 

“That’s correct,” Patrick gave a small and sure smile, his eyes beaming brightly.

 

David started to spiral slightly, telling Patrick how he has only said that 3 other times in his life.. twice to his parents and once at-

 

“A Mariah Carey concert, I know.” 

 

Patrick knew him better than anyone ever had. All David wanted in this moment was to say it back, but anxiety was gripping his throat forcing some other ridiculously futile words out. Thank you? He just thanked Patrick, his boyfriend. The boyfriend that just professed his love for him and called him ‘his Mariah Carey’. David wanted nothing more than to tell Patrick that he loved him too, because he did. He loved Patrick. And Patrick loved him. After everything they had been through with the barbecue, they were now able to talk through such emotional subjects with much more ease. Their relationship felt stronger than ever, and David knew why Patrick felt like it was the right time to say it. It’s because it was the right time, and it had been for a long time. Knowing this, why couldn’t he just have said it back to Patrick? This was going to be a long and mentally draining day.

 

 

*

 

 

After Ted opened up about his situation with Alexis, it revealed some things for David that he had been trying to avoid for basically his entire existence. He never has ever felt worthy of love. Admiration, sure. Attraction, definitely. Attention, obviously. But _love_ \- love was always beyond his emotional depth. When you’ve been burned that much, love is that unattainable magical elixir that’s supposed to heal all of your scars. He realized now that Patrick truly made him feel something that resembled worthiness of love. It would take time to accept it, considering how long David had spent being emotionally closed off, but he knew if anyone was patient it was Patrick. His button. His boyfriend. His love. David pushed open the doors, knowing just what he had to do.

 

 

“I love you,” he gasped out after greeting Patrick with a heatedly passionate kiss. His hands rested on Patrick’s beautiful face as he looked into his eyes, feeling his own sparkling with tears. 

 

Both men stood, overcome with emotion from the long awaited declarations of their love for one another. Before David had a full emotional breakdown, Patrick decided to do what he knew always snapped David back to reality- tease him with his sweet, sweet sarcasm.

 

“I know I’ll never be able to compete with Mariah, but this just feels like one of those perfect moments you dream about. Except in my dream, I’m holding a nice cup of tea.”

 

“Oh, fuuuck!” David backed away, ready to sprint to the cafe for his beloved, and always much more thoughtful, Patrick.

 

“I’m kidding, I don’t need the tea,” Patrick grinned.

 

“No! I am making this perfect moment perfect!”

 

 

*

 

 

After an extremely busy day at the store, Patrick finally got to lock the doors and flip their sign to ‘closed’. David was somewhere in the back, probably washing his hands from the massage oil that had leaked all over him when he went to restock it with a few extra bottles Patrick had mistakenly left on the storage shelf. The cap wasn’t on tight enough or something, so David of course had to stop what he was doing and clean up. He was taking an awfully long time though, so Patrick decided to investigate.

 

“Oh, oh wow...” Patrick’s eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend splayed out on the couch, totally nude.

 

His hands and hard, throbbing cock were slick with the massage oil, just lazily touching and teasing himself in anticipation for Patrick’s discovering him.

 

“I figured since this one was defective we could just use it instead... care to join me? I think you’re better at massaging my cock.”

 

“Fuck.. Yes David... god..” Patrick whined as he frantically worked open the buttons of his shirt.

 

Once he was properly undressed, he straddled himself over David with his knees pressing into the cushions. Reaching down, he gripped David’s slick cock and began to work it at a deliciously slow pace.

 

“Mmm, baby speed up some.. I’ve been back here teasing myself for so long. Need you...” David groaned, his head thrown back exposing his throat.

 

Patrick took the opportunity to bite at his neck, soothing his wet tongue over the mark while he increased his speed on David’s dick. He felt him throbbing in his hand, and his hips began to rock up. Needing more, David started fucking into Patrick’s fist wildly. Patrick’s hard leaking cock bobbed around dripping pre-come onto David’s stomach. Their panting and groaning filled the small back room of Rose Apothecary, and although not ideal, they hadn’t been able to get much real privacy. But at this moment, all that mattered was them connecting; hearing their heartbeats pounding, their sweat melting them together, lips and tongues and hands roaming in a delirium of passion.

 

“Fuck, close... Patrick I’m so close baby...” David moaned into Patrick’s ruddy chest.

 

“Come for me David, you look so gorgeous when you come for me.” Patrick gripped David’s chin with his free hand and looked him in the eyes. “Come baby.”

 

David cried out at his command, spilling his hot sticky release over Patrick’s fingers. Gently he stroked David through his aftershocks and stopped when it was too much. Patrick lifted his fingers up to David’s mouth and leaned in as well, both of them licking and sucking his hand clean. Before swallowing they met in a searing kiss, savouring the taste of David’s release.

 

“Mmmm Patrick, you’re so good. Make me feel so good.” David cooed, sounding totally fucked out. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“David, I wanna fuck you... wanna fuck you slow and deep. Want you to beg me to make you come again.” His lips rushed to David’s, kissing him hot and slow, mimicking how he was planning on giving it to him.

 

“God yes please I am ready for you.. please Patrick...” David writhed on the couch as Patrick climbed off to grab the lube and condoms they kept in the desk drawer for such spontaneity.

 

“Um.. David. We don’t have any condoms in here. I think I grabbed them on my way out when we were heading to the cabin for the weekend.” 

 

They had spent the weekend together not long ago at an adorable little cabin- full amenities per David’s request. He had brought them back home to Ray’s and never replaced them.

 

“Well.. come here babe. Let me suck you.” David tried to not sound as glum as he felt. 

 

He wanted to feel Patrick inside of him so desperately tonight after they had finally said ‘I love you’. David knew it was definitely cheesy and cliche, but he didn’t care. Only now that would have to wait. Patrick cleared his throat hard, looking at the lube in his hand.

 

“David? What if we.. what would you think if we, um.. stopped using them?”

 

David gaped at Patrick for a moment, taking in his words and the full body blush his naked body was displaying. They had this happen before, but Patrick had seemed so adamant that they continued using them. David would have only ever trusted Patrick with this, especially considering his past experiences. They were both clean, and they knew it. They had gotten tested together a week before they had sex for the first time. Neither of them had been with anyone else.

 

“I... I would, um.. I would be on board with that.”

 

“I don’t want to pressure you David. And I don’t want you to think I’m just trying to stick my dick in you tonight regardless of consequence. You deserve to be taken care of and treated with respect. I need to know that this is genuinely alright with you, and that it is something you want. I will be okay with whatever, as long as I have you.”

 

“Come here Patrick..” David patted the cushion next to him on the couch.

 

As he sat, he turned to look at David who currently appeared to have stars in his eyes, they were beaming so brightly.

 

“Patrick I want this. I want you. No one has ever taken care of me or respected me like you. No one has ever loved me like you. And I love you for all of those things. Feeling you bare inside of me.. I- I need that. I didn’t know I needed it, but I know it now.”

 

Patrick’s entire body was buzzing from the euphoric high of David’s words. Without a word he kissed him softly, pouring all of his love into his movements. David purred at feeling Patrick’s tongue brushing his lips, gasping when he grasped his shoulders to lay him down on the couch. Patrick put his whole weight on top of David as he kissed him deeper, his one hand brushing through David’s dark tousled hair. David moved his legs to plant his feet flat on the couch to give Patrick more access.

 

As if on cue, Patrick reached for the lube and squeezed it onto his fingers, reaching down to circle David’s hole. He gasped at the cool sensation, then relaxed at the feeling of Patrick’s finger sliding in.

 

“Mmmmmmm, yes..” David crooned under him, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck.

 

They kissed languidly while a second finger was added, deepening with intensity once Patrick crooked his fingers to expertly brush at David’s prostate. David moaned into his mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the exquisite sensation. After a few more teasing presses,third finger slid in and Patrick began fucking his fingers in and out.

 

“You...” David gasped, “Need you right now.”

 

Patrick locked his lips onto David’s once more before squeezing more lube onto his messy hand and stroking himself. He added more, as a precaution. He had sex with Rachel a couple times without a condom- she was on birth control but it still scared the shit out of him. This was different though. He was nervous, but excited nervous. He was going to feel his boyfriend completely for the first time. With just a small amount of jitters, he lined his cock up to David’s stretched hole. Pressing gently at first, he began to push in slowly.

 

“Ohhhhh,” they both moaned in unison as Patrick pushed in, enveloped by David’s tight heat.

 

“Da-David, ohmyg.. baby, you feel...” Patrick panted out, barely forming words and moving glacially slow as he took pleasure in the intoxicating sensation of skin on skin.

 

“Fuck Patrick, you’re so hot inside of me... it feels uhh-unbelievable.. fuckfuckfuck right there!” David was crying out loudly, overcome with ecstasy.

 

Patrick began to move faster as David wrapped his legs around his back, digging his heels into Patrick’s asscheeks. He kept slamming into him, the sound of skin slapping together filling the room. He grasped David’s legs, sliding his hands under his ass and pulling him up further. His legs rested atop Patrick’s shoulders, changing their position so he could get deeper. Patrick knew all of David’s spots and just how to hit them. They were both so worked up that it wouldn’t be long before they were catapulted into that tingling white-hot heat of release. Patrick fucked David at a punishing speed, getting so deep inside of him and angling to drag against his prostate.

 

”Feel that? You like how that feels, my bare cock inside of you.. I know you wanna come David. Tell me how bad you want it, baby. Come on.”

 

“OHMYFUCK PATRICK FUCK!!! Pleasepleaseplease I need.. I gotta.. let me come! Ba-aaaa-aabe  yes, right there- right fucking there! I’m comi-com-aahhhh...”

 

David came untouched, fully relinquishing himself to the sensations lighting up his entire body. He shot hard up his chest, with some actually making onto his cheek. Feeling David clench so hard around him, Patrick could no longer hold back the fire coursing through his body.

 

“Daavid- fuck, I’m gonna...” Patrick hoarsely grunted out.

 

“Come in me Patrick, fuck I wanna feel you..”

 

And he did just that, hot liquid surging through David’s body and filling him with everything he had inside. He collapsed onto David, their sweaty bodies sliding together in a messy come-slick heap. Patrick couldn’t move, his cock was still very much inside of David but neither of them moved a muscle besides their heaving chests.

 

“David, I love you.. uhnnng fuck, I love you.”

 

“Patrick I love you. Love you so so much.”

 

“Okay, this is getting uncomfortable. We need to move.” Patrick tried to get up, failing miserably but managing to pull his softening cock out before finding himself laying on David again.

 

David made a whiny noise, and wrapped his arms around Patrick tightly.

 

“I know we need to move, but just one more minute...” his voice was so soft, smile so gooey.

 

“Mmkay.” Patrick sighed contently before croaking out the very next thought on his mind, “Did that feel weird? Me... coming inside you?”

 

“Weird?! God no. That was ethereal. A spiritual experience- almost like seeing Mariah Carey in concert.” David smirked, eyes still resting shut.

 

“Ah, so it turns out I can compete with Mariah then!”

 

“Mmm, don’t push it.” David smiled, feeling Patrick’s lips soft and warm on his.

 

“Ah, but I like to so much.” He reached his finger up to collect the come on David’s face, sucking mischievously.

 

“I’d wager to say you love to.”

 

“A sure thing. A very sure thing,” Patrick snickered, petting David’s absolutely disheveled hair. Another sure thing that Patrick absolutely loved? David Rose, entirely and completely.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! I got to writing something else and this got put aside momentarily. I hope everyone enjoys the update! Thank you for being patient :)


	11. I Love The Exposed Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David go to look for an apartment, and things don’t go exactly according to plan. Feelings and slight angst ensue, but they always find a way to talk it out and make it up to one another.

 

 

 

 

 

Today was was the day David would be looking for apartments with his boyfriend. Alexis was shocked to hear David was on board, albeit hesitantly, and wanted to hear all of the details. Unfortunately, things took quite a turn when David told Patrick he wasn’t sure if he loved the apartment for them, just wanting to see more options. Patrick then revealed that he was just looking for himself, not to live with David. He was blindsided, trying to keep calm on the surface by telling Patrick how great the place was for him and ‘occasionally’ David. Giving cute smiles and winking. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Patrick feel bad about wanting his own space. He could deal with the rejection, just like he always had. _Just breathe and shove it down._

 

“Wait, does this mean you were ready to move in with me?”

 

Patrick’s smirk was full of warmth, which helped to deter the full blown anxiety attack currently threatening to destroy David on the spot.

 

“No, no...” he scoffed, attempting to be casual and laugh it off. “It’s a closet space and a timing thing.”

 

Uh huh,” Patrick mused.

 

“So maybe we can negotiate down the line.. at some point,” David moved his hands to Patrick’s shoulders, trying to reassure him that he wasn’t upset.. which he hoped was working even if it wasn’t totally true.

 

David couldn’t help but to be slightly disappointed, even though Patrick was seemingly open to the idea eventually. He reflected on earlier when he told Alexis he was feeling a bit apprehensive because he never envisioned that happening for him.

 

_‘That makes total sense, considering nobody you ever dated expressed any interest in that.’_

 

Alexis’s words were currently gnawing at his self-consciousness, attempting to bite and claw its way out of David’s mouth. He knew how insufferable he could be, so particular and neurotic. Patrick wasn’t ready for that, nor his emotional word vomit threatening to spew out. David should have known better; it was foolish to assume Patrick would want that right now, if ever.

 

“David, ready to head out?” Patrick gently grasped at David’s bicep, giving it a soft shake as concern washed over his face.

 

“Oh, mhmm yes! Let’s.” David cleared his throat and plastered on a smile.

 

“Okay..” he looked quizzically into David’s eyes, hoping to understand. “Well thanks again Ray! Greatly appreciated your help in finding the perfect place for me. I’ll be back to sign all the paperwork later on tonight.”

 

“Sounds great! Gentlemen, thank you! And if I can interest you in closet organization for the step-in closet please don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“Thanks Ray, see ya later.”

 

“Ciao!” Ray taunted, waving to the down the hall as they turned towards the stairs.

 

“He will never let that go, will he?” Patrick laughed.

 

“Mmm, unlikely. People tend to enjoy my blunders and embarrassments too much to let them die a quick and merciful death,” David scoffed, his voice sounding much more sharp than intended.

 

Patrick noticed, and stopped to face David as he laced their fingers together.

 

“Are you okay, David? Can we talk please?”

 

With a sigh, David acquiesced, “It’s nothing really, I’m just feeling a bit, uh, overcome at the moment.”

 

“David...” Patrick urged, knowing full well it was more than that.

 

“Okay, fine! You really want to know?“

 

Brow furrowed, Patrick nodded uneasily.

 

“Ugh. Mmkay, so this morning I might have mentioned to Alexis that we were going to look at apartments together, and she may have reminded me that no one had ever wanted to move in with me. Like ever. I mean, even Stevie didn’t want to when I thought I was going back to New York. I just...” he hung his head down, feeling the tears start to well up and sting his eyes.

 

“David, babe,” Patrick lifted his finger to David’s chin and guided his eyes to his, wiping away a few tears falling down those gorgeous cheekbones. “They missed out. Their loss, my gain.”

 

With a weak laugh, David shook his head. A smile crept at the corner of his mouth, unable to resist the sincerity in Patrick’s voice.

 

“Please know that this was all a misunderstanding. David I do want to live with you, eventually. Just right now, I think it’s important for us to pace ourselves. God, David I fell for you so hard, so hard that it scares me. I know you get scared too. You consume my every thought, and I’m sorry that I didn’t think better of my words. To be totally honest, I hadn’t thought that it was something you’d be ready for either. Do.. are you ready to move in with me?”

 

“I.. I don’t know Patrick. As much as I want nothing more than to stop sharing a room with Alexis and have the luxury of privacy again, I don’t want to deny you of your space. I mean, you moved here and had the ultimate lack of privacy staying at Rays. Maybe it’ll be good for you to have your own space.”

 

“Thank you for understanding David. Please know I love you and this is absolutely up for renegotiation later.”

 

Patrick closed the space in between them, gently kissing David as he rubbed small circles on his back. After a moment David pulled away just enough to speak.

 

“On one condition...”

 

“Hmm?” Patrick tilted his head, smile dripping with adoration.

 

“I’m helping you decorate.”

 

 

*

 

 

After a week, Patrick had finally finished his move from Ray’s into his new apartment. Laying in bed by himself that first night, he reflected about when he and David had come to look at this place. He still felt really awful about David misunderstanding him wanting to look for an apartment, and reflecting back on his words he realized he probably didn’t phrase it quite correctly. Honestly it never occurred to him that it would be something David would want or even be ready for. They hadn’t had the conversation about the next step, and if Patrick knew anything about David it was that he was easily shaken by talk of the future. 

 

David trusted Patrick, which was a tenuous journey after the whole Rachel situation transpired. Patrick wasn’t upfront or forthcoming about his past, and it blew up in his face. Just the mere thought that David wouldn’t ever trust him again was crushing; he promised David and himself to do anything and everything to rebuild his trust. They talked through everything over dinner the night they reunited; all of the painful, embarrassing and even traumatic details, laid out on the table. It was clear they both wanted to relinquish themselves to one another. He was learning, they were learning; learning together.

 

Patrick sprawled out in his bed, limbs swimming against the fresh, cool sheets. He ached for David to be there with him, spending the first night together in his apartment. But he hadn’t asked David to stay the night; he thought it might make him feel bad about Patrick not having him move in- which was probably stupid of him.

 

‘ _Shit, should I have asked him to stay?’_

 

David had gone home hours ago to shower after helping Patrick get settled in with the remainder of unpacking all day. Tomorrow was the first Monday of the month, so they would both be opening up the store together at 10:00 to place vendor orders. He sat there strumming his fingers along his thigh, contemplating for a brief moment before reaching for his phone.

 

 

**Patrick (8:47 PM)** Did you get your shower?

 

**David (8:48 PM)** Yes, a while ago. I’m sitting here trying to tune out Alexis talking to herself as she updates her website bio but that’s impossible due to her super generic and shrill voice.

 

**Patrick (8:50 PM)** I can see how that is problematic. We’ll need to get you some headphones that cancel out super generic shrill noise.

 

**David (8:52 PM)** If only!

 

**Patrick (8:52 PM)** Or you could just come over.

 

**David (8:53 PM)** Aww, are you scared being all alone in your new apartment? We’ll have to get you a nightlight.

 

**Patrick (8:54 PM)** Indeed, preferably one that looks just like your face. Do we have a vendor who does custom night lights?

 

**David (8:56 PM)** How do you manage to be so creepy and so adorable at the same time?

 

**Patrick (8:57 PM)** You love me.

 

**David (8:57 PM)** I do.

 

Patrick’s heart swooped into his belly at David’s words. I do.

 

**Patrick (8:58 PM)** So you’re coming over?

 

**David (9:00 PM)** Be there soon *black heart emoji*

 

**Patrick (9:02 PM)** *blue heart emoji*

 

 

*

 

 

Patrick hears David’s soft knock at the front door and races to open it. His arm is leaned up seductively against the door frame and he’s got one of Patrick’s favorite smirks on his face. His chocolate brown eyes were alight with a delicious flicker of intense desire, enveloping Patrick on the spot.

 

“Hey handsome,” David arched a brow and gave awiggle of his hips.

 

“Oh wow, hey.. uh, are you sure you’ve got the right apartment? I just moved in here.”

 

Patrick loved to tease David with a little role playing.

 

“Mmmm, well I might have seen you moving in here all this week. Your strong forearms flexing as you lifted boxes, your sexy ass in those tight denim jeans. How about I come inside... and properly welcome you to the neighborhood?”

 

He smoothed his hands down Patrick’s chest, practically purring. David could play this game all night. He licked and bit at his bottom lip before walking his fingers back up and pressing his fingers to Patrick’s mouth, pushing two in. Patrick, now unable to speak somewhat due to the fingers fucking slowly into his mouth, nods as best as he can and grabs David by the waist across the threshold of the door, locking it behind them.

 

David immediately crowded him against the wall, pressing his erection into Patrick’s thigh, rolling his hips at the same pace of his fingers gliding into Patrick’s mouth. A deep moan and a burst of desperate air escaped out of Patrick, which David knew meant he wanted more. He removed his fingers to drop Patrick’s pajama pants down to his feet and gripped his swollen cock. He spread his saliva around, caressing slowly, his deep eyes pinning Patrick in place.

 

“Tell me what you want, handsome.”

 

“Fuck....” Patrick’s pupils were blown wide, his heaving chest exposing how worked up he was.

 

“Me or you?”

 

“Mmmmmpf... me.. please fuck me,” he groaned and his head fell back against the wall with a soft thump.

 

“Then let’s get all these clothes off, hmm?” David tugged at Patrick’s white t-shirt, prompting him to tear it off and step out of his pajama pants around his ankles.

 

Patrick was standing there completely nude, David completely clothed. The way David was staring at his naked body was predatory, and Patrick’s thighs started to shake with anticipation of what was coming next.

 

“These thighs... so thick and strong...” David trailed his long fingers up Patrick’s thighs, first the front then the back.

 

He got on his knees to plant open mouthed kisses on Patrick’s thighs while his hands snaked down to his calves. He massaged them softly before trailing delicately up the back of his legs to his ass cheeks, giving a firm squeeze and spreading them open. David leaned his head on Patrick’s hip and abruptly raked his nails all the way down his ass and thighs.

 

“FUCK DAVID!” Patrick screamed out- half pain, half pleasure, all deliciousness.

 

He giggled as he stood up to wag his finger and give Patrick a ‘tsk tsk’. The smirk on his face soon morphed into a deep lustrous stare, lips parted with ragged breaths escaping knowing just how desperate Patrick was to have David inside of him.

 

“I knew you’d be the first to break character,” he rumbled lowly in Patrick’s ear, his warm breath giving Patrick a full body shudder.

 

“Okay you win, now fuck me please.”

 

“Never thought I’d see you cave this easily Patrick! Where’s that snarky little attitude? You must reall-...,”

 

Patrick grabbed David by his hair and guided him to crash their lips together so hard it almost hurt. Patrick was grunting and moaning into David’s mouth, grinding his leaking cock against his boyfriend’s expensive jeans before getting pushed back.

 

“Okay, you realize you’ve just... fuck it never mind..” David unzipped and pushed his now messy jeans down to the floor, bending down to untie his shoes then kicking everything off while removing his sweater. 

 

He didn’t even care to fold anything but Patrick knew him better than that and picked everything up piece by piece, folding and arranging with care. David’s heart quivered in his chest, sending reverberations throughout his body as he watched this man- his boyfriend, take the time even in the heat of the moment. No one had ever cared like that. Respected like that. Loved like that.

 

Their eyes greeted each other’s, sparkling wide with such beautifully palpable emotion. They grasped each other in a tight embrace leaving no space between their bodies, basking in the vibrations of energy radiating through them and binding their hearts impossibly closer. It was as if their lips were magnetized, their tongues rolling arounddreamily as hands explored every inch of skin they could find. Patrick walked David backwards towards the bed and they both laid back, Patrick on top. He splayed his hands on David’s chest, grinding back on his cock while the most delicious noises cascaded out of his lips.

 

“Patrick.. you’re so beautiful.. fuck, look at you... love you on top like this.”

 

Patrick tossed his head back with a high pitched groan and began to move more wildly.

 

“Ohmyfuckinggod Patrick, please! If I don’t get my cock in you soon I’m gonna lose it.”

 

Patrick smirked down at David, his eyes shining with satisfaction at how impatient he was when he got desperate to fuck, and oh did Patrick love to draw that out. He reached into his bedside table for lube, and turned around so his ass was towards David spread out like a whole meal. Instead of handing the bottle to David, he poured some out on his fingers and circled his hole, peeking back over his shoulder to see David’s jaw hanging open in awe at the sight. This left David having to squeeze his dick as to not explode right then and there at the sight of Patrick, his deliciously sinful button face. Patrick turned his focus back to himself and began to slide his fingers in; one.. two.. then three.. he rocked back on them roughly, vocalizing how thoroughly he was enjoying fucking his fingers in front of David’s eyes. David grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up his throbbing erection.

 

Leaning into Patrick’s ear, David rumbled in a low, even voice, “Sit on my cock, Patrick.”

 

“Fuck, David.. yes.” His reply was breathless, dripping with lust as he turned to face David.

 

Patrick lowered himself slowly, just a little at a time before being fully seated on David’s lap, his thick cock deep inside. Patrick was getting used to bottoming now, though he was still a bit unassertive, but this time he knew just what he wanted. He felt like being fucked hard. Patrick started to glide slowly at first, warming up so he could bounce up and down on David’s cock like he wanted to, wincing slightly from the burn of the stretch. He was absolutely looking forward to how sore he would be tomorrow.

 

“Da-David, mm’mygod babe you feel so.. so damn good inside me...” 

 

David adjusted himself onto his knees and pushed at Patrick to lean him back slightly so he was on his back with his legs bent under him. This allowed David all the leverage he needed to grasp onto his lover’s hips and thrust himself deep, deep, deep, hitting Patrick’s prostate with laser precision. David felt himself getting closer hearing the obscene sounds of his boyfriend losing it, his core tightening on the precipice of release when suddenly Patrick cried out as David felt him clenching hard around his cock. Patrick came harder than he ever had before, totally untouched; shooting his hot load all over David and himself. And that was all David needed to totally unravel- his hips sputtered, eliciting a symphony of filthy moans between Patrick’s name as he emptied himself. He couldn’t move for a few minutes but knew Patrick would be uncomfortable in that position too long, deciding to grab his arms and pull him forward to his chest. Sweat and come met messily between them as their hearts pounded, breathing finally beginning to slow. 

 

Patrick finally managed to lift off of David and eek out a small laugh through a foggy, wholly debauched voice, “Yeah, I’d say we broke this place in.”

 

“And to think you didn’t ask me to stay earlier! We could have had round two or three by now.”

 

“Ah, we’ve got plenty of time David.”

 

Patrick rolled over slightly and kissed his neck. David smiled so hard he thought his face might crack like mercury glass. He could do this forever. Him and Patrick.. forever. It sounded nice. Clearing up all of their past relationships after their ‘hiatus’ gave them an opportunity to truly understand each other so much deeper. David had understood when Patrick got the apartment for himself- he was hurt at first, but realized that jumping into moving in together was scary for them both, and they would take that next step once they were equally ready to do it. For once, the future felt bright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a while. I wasn’t sure exactly where to go with this so it felt important to take a break and not force it. I think I’ll write a few more chapters, and end with their wedding/honeymoon. Thoughts? I’d love to hear everyone’s feedback! Thanks for reading 🖤


End file.
